


This Is My Ass Now

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ tries to make Paige's ass hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own AJ Lee, Paige, or any WWE/WWF stars for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

AJ Lee was on top of the world. After a brief hiccup she was back on track to becoming the greatest WWE diva's champion and the greatest Alpha female of all-time, and best of all tonight she was going to take another female wrestler's anal cherry. Finding a virgin ass in wrestling was like finding the Holy Grail, and while this couldn't possibly be as special as taking Beth Phoenix's anal virginity as that had started her on the road to becoming the Alpha female of the WWE divas tonight promised to be very special indeed.

When there was finally a soft knock on her hotel room door AJ quickly chirped, "Come in."

There was a pause and then the door opened to reveal AJ's opponent for the special event/PPV which had so recently finished. The opponent she had defeated fair and square when both their asses were on the line, and now AJ's opponent's sweet little virgin ass was all hers, the woman simply known as Paige glaring at her before slamming the door.

"Let's get this over with!" Paige grumbled.

"Oh Paige, don't be like that." AJ grinned, skipping over to the other diva and offering her a wine glass, "Would you like a drink? I find that wine really helps relax the anal muscles."

"You would know." Paige said smugly, although she didn't look AJ in the eye.

"That's right, I do know." AJ smiled, lifting Paige's chin so the other girl was looking at her, "Anal is nothing to be scared of Paige. Trust me, the orgasms are incredible."

Paige blushed, and defensively said, "I'm not scared, just-"

"Nervous? That's natural. Don't worry baby, I'm going to relax you real good, lube you up, slowly slide into you and then fuck that amazing ass of yours until you're squealing with joy." AJ promised while quickly placing her wine glass down on a nearby table and then pulling the other woman in close, "Trust me my little English crumpet, before we're done you're going to be begging to be my anal loving bitch."

Paige opened her mouth to retort but AJ made sure she didn't get a single word out, closing the distance between them and shoving her tongue down the other diva's throat. Paige was clearly shocked for a moment, she quickly relaxed in AJ's embrace and started kissing the other brunette back. AJ took this as an invitation to briefly fondle her defeated opponent's boobs and then move her hands downwards to grab two big handfuls of Paige's shapely rear and squeeze the cutest little gasp out of Paige's mouth.

Pulling away blushing Paige insisted, "I may be yours tonight, but I swear AJ, when we're done you're going to be MY anal loving bitch."

"We'll see." AJ said dryly, letting go of Paige and stepping back, "Until then, strip. Show me that hot body I earned by kicking your ass."

There was a brief but understandable pause as the other strong-willed woman glared at AJ, then Paige pulled her top over her head and threw it to the floor. That and the removal of the bra was a little quick for AJ's liking, although perhaps thanks to a glare from her Paige did slow down for the removal of her miniskirt and panties, AJ barely noticing the other diva kicking these items of clothing along with her shoes away from her as she was too busy drooling over the tight little ass she was moments away from fucking. Then Paige turned back around, causing AJ to grin wickedly before she repaid the favour.

As angry as Paige was to have been defeated by her rival the one upside to being AJ's temporary sex slave was that at least she would get to have sex with AJ. Because oh, Paige had been dreaming of fucking AJ since the moment she first saw the other diva, and while it wasn't going to be in the way she had always dreamed the prospect of being this gorgeous woman's plaything was far from unappealing, especially after AJ put such effort into her striptease. That included cupping her tits and slapping her ass once those wonderful things were naked before beckoning Paige to her.

This time Paige didn't hesitate for a second, the pale brunette happily closing the distance between them and then trying to shove her tongue down AJ's throat. Of course AJ fought back and the two divas ended up in something which more resembled a fight than a loving embrace, their hands clutching at each other's 'fun' parts as their tongues battled for dominance. Then all of a sudden AJ broke the kiss and pushed slowly but forcefully down on Paige's head, the taller brunette allowing herself to be pushed not just because she didn't really have a choice, but because she wanted to taste AJ's pussy.

Along the way she briefly stopped at AJ's nipples, sliding her tongue around one nipple and then taking it into her mouth before repeating the process with the other nipple. AJ allowed her to do this for maybe about a minute, but before Paige could start giving the other girl's tits the attention they truly deserved she felt pressure on her head again and instead of trying to fight it she allowed it to happen. Her body was kind of aching from crouching down anyway, and while it was humiliating for her to be literally brought down to her knees by another female wrestler it was also really hot. And again, Paige wanted to sample the tasty treat which was now in front of her.

From the looks of it, and the smell of it, AJ was wet and ready for her. Paige could relate, she got off from defeating other women and then bossing them around sexually too. She just wondered whether AJ would like it this much when the shoe was on the other foot. Oh well, they would soon find out. For now Paige allowed herself to be pushed forwards into the tasty treat which had been making her mouth water, the defeated challenger grabbing onto the champion's butt cheeks and pulling AJ's cunt forward into her face as she started eagerly lapping away at those cream covered pussy lips.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddddd!" AJ moaned happily, tightening her grip in Paige's hair, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, eat my pussy! Eat it! Oh yes, that's a good little rug muncher! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh shit, that's a good little carpet cleaner! Ooooooooh, that's my good little English muffin. Mmmmmmm, eat my muffin, my little English muffin. Mmmmmm, go muffin diving, my little muffin muncher. Ha ha, yeah, just like that, eat my little crumpet, my little crumpet. Ohhhhhhhhh tongue me good. Sooooooooo gooooooodddddddd, oh Paige, fuck me Paige, please fuck me, fuck my dyke pussy with your queer girl tongue, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Paige didn't much care for AJ's atrocious attempt at her accent, or the use of her slang, but the short brunette was easy to ignore when her heavenly cream was sliding down her throat and setting her taste buds on fire. Oh how Paige loved the taste of pussy, and there were many times in NXT she had treated one of her many bitches to a pussy licking before and/or after shoving her strap-on in their tight little ass holes. Of course she made them return the favour before, or after, or even sometimes during the time she was licking their cunts, Paige having a lot of fond memories of being in a 69 with her pets. And considering how yummy AJ's pussy was Paige promised herself it was only a matter of time before she ended up doing that with her temporary top.

AJ didn't want this to be temporary. No, she had been dreaming of turning Paige into her bitch from the first moment she heard about her, and that was before she'd seen how smoking hot she was. And that sexy little accent, oh how AJ had dreamed of making this English beauty moan her name. Of course, Paige's mouth was busy right now, but that was ok because this was something else AJ had fantasised about many times.

The vision of Paige on her knees in front of her, lapping hungrily away at her pussy, was literally a dream come true. As in she'd literally woken up horny from dreams just like this, except of course her imagination didn't do justice to it. Then of course there were her daydreams, which almost always involved one of her bitches being 'forced' to go down on her, which was closer to this experience than what played out in her head while she slept it still didn't quite do justice to it. After all, just about every diva ate pussy differently, or at least variations on a theme, and Paige was an intoxicating mixture of eager and thorough.

It made AJ want this to last, and at the same time she wanted the other girl to tongue fuck her with every ounce of skill she had so she could cum in Paige's mouth and all over her pretty little pale face. Of course this was something AJ was forced to decide on a daily basis, because as the Alpha female of the WWE she had a large collection of pussy eating sluts at her disposal at all times, and even before that she had been 69'ing with the likes of Naomi, Cameron and most of all her beloved Kaitlyn. So she had a lot of experience with this, not that it really helped her right now.

Then all of a sudden Paige made the decision for her, first by wrapping her lips around her clit and gently beginning to suck on it while she lifted her right hand up to rub her fingers against her pussy lips, and then secondly by simply pushing that finger inside the diva's champion and after a brief pause beginning to thrust back and forth while increasing the force behind her suction. It was more than enough to have AJ hurtling towards the orgasm which had already been slowly building up, the more tanned brunette tightening her grip in the jet black hair of the paler brunette while considering scolding Paige for her audacity.

Ultimately even though Paige had stepped out of line AJ couldn't help but cry out, "Ooooooohhhhhhh aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, oh Paige, mmmmmmmmm, naughty girl, ohhhhhhhhhh, you know you're not supposed tooooooo ooooooohhhhhhhh fuck, you're not supposed to make me cum without permission! Ooooooooh Gaaaaawwwwwwwdddddddd, mmmmmmmm but, but I think we can let it slide, just this once, since ooooooooohhhhhhhh, since you're obviously so eager to get your tight little ass fucked. Mmmmmmmmm oooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, and don't worry Paige, after I cum in your mouth and all over your face, mmmmmmmm, mark my territory, aaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck, I'm going to fucking destroy your little butt hole! Mmmmmmmm, pop that anal cherry real good and make your ass mine! Ooooooooh God, make you mine. Ohhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd Paige, I'm gonna fuck your virgin butt and make you my bitch! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh shit!"

For these words Paige 'punished' AJ by pushing a second finger into her cunt while further increasing just how hard she was sucking on that little bundle of nerves in her mouth. Then to make sure AJ stopped talking altogether Paige curled her fingers inside the other diva's cunt, at first just trying to find any specific sweet spot before zoning in on the one every woman had. It took a while, and a little more increase in both the speed of her thrusts and suction she was applying to AJ's clit, but sure enough the other brunette began to increasingly struggle to form full sentences and then coherent words which weren't just curses.

After suffering such an incredible loss and accepting she was finally going to have to give up her anal virginity itself it was invigorating for Paige to take complete control the situation. Well, arguably complete control. After all, she was the one on her knees about to get a face full of girl cum, something which has AJ pointed out was a sign of an Alpha female marking her territory. On the other hand she had the small but powerful diva trembling and screaming incoherently from her touch, AJ Lee seconds away from cumming on her fingers like the little lesbian slut she was. It also gave Paige a chance to take out a little of her frustration out on AJ's pussy, eventually beginning to hammer it so hard with her fingers that it had to be hurting the other wrestler just a little bit.

One of the reasons Paige was frustrated was AJ's claimed she was eager to get her ass fucked. She wasn't. She was terrified. Not simply of the pain, but what it would do to her mentally. After all she loved topping other women. It was practically what she lived for. She didn't want to give it up to become a total bottom, like so many of her 'victims' before her. Or AJ's 'victims'. But the fact that even under these circumstances she could regain a semblance of control was very comforting for the young English girl.

Then AJ came hard on her fingers, the liquid heaven that was girl cum quickly covering Paige's face and finding its way into her mouth, and suddenly that comfort was gone. It was gone because she was no longer in control of the situation or herself, Paige quickly replacing her fingers with her mouth and tongue in search of more girl cum. And oh did she find it, Paige tongue fucking AJ to countless orgasms and swallowing almost everything the other girl had to offer every single time. Then, even if she acted like a total slut, Paige found a way to regain some control, namely by shoving one of the fingers which had been in AJ's pussy into AJ's butt hole.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, fuck my ass as you eat my cunt, oooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd!" AJ screamed at the top of her lungs.

After successfully forming a coherent sentence AJ tried to do the same again, but it was only the shock and slight pain of something entering her back door for the first time in over a year which sobered her up enough to be able to say anything which wasn't a gibberish. Then her slutty little ass hole adjusted to the penetration and all she felt was warming pleasure in which caused her to only swear and cry out Paige's name as she came in that wonderful eager little mouth. Oh God, she loved cumming in another girl's mouth. Especially because as always no matter how much the slut tried to swallow everything she had to give AJ ended up covering her latest conquest's face in her juices just like she had promised, officially marking what was now her territory.

Those first few orgasms were so wonderfully powerful that AJ seriously considered just letting Paige eat her pussy all night long. Clearly that's what her defeated opponent was going for, given the way she was eagerly tongue fucking AJ in between climaxes and ravenously sucking the girl cum out of her every time she pushed her over the edge. And/or Paige was just embracing her inner muff munching slut. Either way it was tempting, but there was a virgin ass in the room which AJ felt like she almost physically needed to fuck.

So even though it was pretty much physically painful AJ tightened her grip in Paige's hair and forced the other girl up into a kiss, and then softly moaned into it as she tasted herself on Paige's lips and tongue. After a few long seconds of that she broke the kiss and grinned, "Mmmmmmm, that was awesome, but it's ass fucking time. Bend over and give me that sweet little English ass!"

Paige blushed furiously, a colour which looked adorable on her pale flesh, and then did as she was told, AJ unable to stop herself from reaching down and rubbing her sensitive pussy lips as the wrestler who had ended her monumental championship run slowly positioned herself in the centre of the hotel room's bed with her glorious ass facing AJ. Paige was even nice enough to wiggle that glorious prize, first by accident as she crawled into position, then deliberately as she caught AJ almost literally drooling over what was considered to be the holy grail for any women's wrestler, another women's wrestler with a virgin ass just waiting to be fucked good and hard.

"Come on AJ, fuck me!" Paige said, making up her mind she wouldn't whimper and whine like so many of the girls she had sodomised, "Fuck my arse! Arse fuck me you little bitch! Make me love it, if you can."

Grinning at the challenge AJ beamed, "Oh trust me Paige, you'll love it. Mmmmmm, before we're done you're going to love being butt fucked, just like all my other bitches! Ohhhhhhhh yeah, you and others may have thought you would be the one to finally take the title of Alpha female away from me and turn me into just another bitch, just like I did to Beth, but instead it's you who's about to get your ass fucked so good that you'll be begging for more. Oh fuck yeah, I'm going to make you love it Paige, mmmmmmm, love every second of having my dick up your ass, the first ever NXT women's champion begging to be my bitch!"

As she rambled near enough mindlessly AJ slowly crawled up behind Paige until her mouth was hovering over her prize. With her final words she stuck her tongue out and licked Paige's right butt cheek, then her left, then she covered those cheeks in kisses. Then, oh then she grabbed those well rounded cheeks with both hands and pulled them as widely apart as possible, exposing that wonderful little hole she had fantasised about so much. Well, actually she got a good look at two wonderful little holes, AJ briefly grinning as she noticed how wet Paige's pussy was, then she slid her tongue over her ultimate goal, her defeated opponent's vulnerable little virgin ass hole.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, lick my arse hole you nasty little butt muncher! Ohhhhhhhh yeeeeeesssssss fucking get your tongue up my bum!" Paige moaned instinctively, "Mmmmmmm, get your dyke tongue right up my bum and lick me clean back there you filthy little arse loving slut!"

"Oh yes Paige, I love your 'arse', mmmmmm, and I'm going to love fucking it!" AJ purred, only pulling her face away from Paige's butt for a few seconds before burying her face in between those pale cheeks and enthusiastically continuing the rim job.

Paige blushed at that last comment. The arse licking had felt so good she'd almost forgotten she was about to get a taste of her own medicine. That after fucking countless women in the arse it was now her arse which was about to be fucked. She had even performed this exact technique herself. Give a girl a nice thorough rimming to make them relaxed and ready for when she replaced her tongue with her strap-on. No matter whether they were a blushing straight girl who had never done anything like this before or an annoyed dyke top who was going to taste their own medicine or a lesbian anal slut who couldn't wait to be bummed Paige had made all of them relax for her. Oh and how she had loved it.

If Paige was addicted to anything it wasn't alcohol or drugs, no, it was hot girl arse. She loved fucking them over anything else in her life, but she also loved licking them, and she loved having her own licked. That was the main reason she was worried about getting fucked up the arse. Because she had no doubt an arse taming stud like AJ Lee could make her sensitive little bum hole love taking a dick, and she was worried she would love it so much she would give up topping and become a total bottom like so many of her conquests, and AJ's conquests for that matter.

The arse licking sure felt amazing, AJ's tongue lapping away at Paige's rosebud for what felt like an eternity until eventually she began pushing her tongue into Paige's backside. She didn't get very far, but it was far enough to make Paige moan louder and push her arse back against the soft invader. Then AJ started rubbing Paige's pussy, the pale girl briefly thinking that she was about to get fingered. And she was right, just not in the hole she was expecting, AJ slowly replacing her tongue with her index finger and slamming into Paige's butt hole in a way which had both wrestlers crying out loudly.

Of course Paige cried out in a mixture of surprise, pain and pleasure while AJ's cry was of pure joy, quickly followed up with, "Oh Paige, your ass is sooooooooo tight! Mmmmmmm, your pale little virgin ass is sooooooooo tight for me my little English crumpet, mmmmmmmm, and as much fun as I had eating it I'm really going to have to fuck it soon, but first... let's loosen you up a bit more."

With that AJ started pumping her finger in and out of Paige's arse, eventually twirling and curling that digit before adding another into the mix. Throughout this process Paige was struggling with keeping her moans, groans, cries and whimpers of pleasure to herself, the pale brunette hating to give her rival the satisfaction of those two sounds. And Paige had made a promise to herself a short while ago, regardless of whether this was it and she was turned into a bottom or she managed to remain a top she wouldn't spend the whole time whimpering like a totally pathetic bitch. No, she would remain strong and take everything little AJ Lee had to give her. Then, hopefully, she would turn the tables and fuck AJ Lee up the arse.

After several minutes of anal fingering AJ removed those fingers and purred, "It's time. Relax Paige, your ass is mine. There's nothing you can do but relax and give me this ass, because its mine. Mmmmmm, I own your ass right now Paige, and I'm going to fuck it so good you're going to want it to be mine forever. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, gonna make you my bitch Paige. My own personal anal slut, just like every other diva on the roster. Relax Paige, your ass is mine now. Ha, what is it you like to say? This is my house now? Well, the WWE is my house, and your ass is mine. This is my ass now, so just relax and let me take it. Mmmmmm oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeesssssssss, mmmmmmmm let me take what's mine."

As she spoke AJ spread an extremely pale ass cheek to make it easier for her to use her other hand to guide the head of her dildo against Paige's virgin butt hole. That dildo remained in place for a few long seconds, AJ taking the time to savour this moment before ramming forwards, roughly robbing Paige of her anal cherry. This had Paige crying out in pain, AJ pausing to savour both that wonderful sound and the heavenly sight of the head of her cock buried in her rival's ass. Then she started slowly but firmly pushing forwards, not stopping until her thighs crashed against Paige's butt cheeks, announcing that she had anally skewered yet another women's wrestler on her cock, this one being an anal virgin and the biggest threat to her in years.

Now the biggest threat to her in years was clutching at the sheets and desperately trying to calm herself while she got used to the large, thick object stuffing her previously untouched rectum, AJ getting off on causing another woman anal discomfort like never before. Sure, she had wrecked the asses of the toughest females in US wrestling, but that was always when they were completely relaxed and ready to get their butts ruined. Now she was taking great pleasure in inflicting pain on the girl who had ended her record-setting lengthy title reign, AJ at least mildly tempted to literally ruin Paige's butt right here, right now.

It would probably only take a couple of hard thrusts to do it, but ultimately AJ decided against it. For one thing she wanted to savour stuffing every inch of her strap-on inside this 21-year-old's ass and pretty much officially making the mighty Paige just another notch on her bed post. For another she didn't want to literally ruin such a fuck-able ass. No, AJ planned on breaking Paige the same way she broke Beth Phoenix and all the others, namely several back-to-back nights of lesbian domination filled with her taking this gorgeous booty in a variety of different positions, although she would probably stick to doggy style for now. Get Paige used to the idea of being a bitch. Her bitch.

When Paige relaxed her grip on the bed sheets and relaxed a bit AJ tightened her grip on the younger diva's hips to hold her steady while pumping her own hips back and forth, sliding the dildo in and out of Paige's no longer virgin butt hole at a slow and steady pace. This made Paige moan in pleasure, which in turn made AJ grin wickedly. She knew just like all the other women she had sodomised once Paige got a taste of a cock sliding through her ass she would never be the same again, would forever crave an ass fucking. The only question was would Paige be able to resist and remain a top like AJ, or would she become just another anal slut? AJ was determined to make it the former, and she was going to have a lot of fun making sure that was the case.

Paige knew better than anyone what anal sex could do to a female wrestler. She had sodomised many, many women in preparation to be a WWE diva, and had seen the effects first hand. She had also been warned about them, and studied them, so she knew what to expect. She couldn't do anything about the physical experience, her choices were relax and the pain would go away or remain tense and be in constant and eventually agonising pain. That was if her body didn't make the choice for her. However while she accepted the inevitable physical pleasure she constantly reminded herself she was a butt busting top, not an anal loving bottom.

No matter how good it felt, or how hard she would inevitably cum, she would not forget who she truly was. Who Paige needed to be if she was going to make her dreams come true, which now more than ever included turning the tables on little AJ Lee, buggering the hell out of her and taking her rightful place as Alpha female of the WWE. And when that happened Paige was going to have a big party, a huge anal gang bang in which she would arse fuck each and every single diva on the current roster, and maybe even some from the past, and at that party AJ would act as a personal assistant, rimming each arse she was about to fuck and thoroughly cleaning her cock each time she was done sodomising a slut.

Closing her eyes Paige smiled at the very pleasant fantasy. It was one of her favourites, something she used to motivate herself when working out or on the rare occasions she didn't have a lesbian sex slave around and she had to finger herself to an orgasm if she wanted any satisfaction. For a while it did a pretty good job of distracting her considering there was a massive strap-on dildo moving through her bowels. Then her anal walls really started relaxing around the huge intruder and became increasingly difficult to ignore the ever-growing pleasure echoing through her.

Soon Paige was having to grind her teeth and then bury her face in the bed sheets to drown out the moans, groans, whimpers and cries of pleasure as AJ arse fucked her, the tiny little thing showing all the skill needed to be Alpha female of the WWE. Lord knows AJ was living up to that title right now, Paige sure that her triumphant opponent could hear the sounds of pleasure loud and clear, especially as AJ picked up the pace. Then, as she could no longer pretend that the sheets were muffling her cries, Paige became extra grateful for them as they hid her blushing face.

Which of course didn't go unnoticed by AJ, "That's it Paige, moan for me. Moan for me while I'm fucking you up the ass and turning you into my bitch. Mmmmmmm, you can feel it can't you Paige? My big thick dick moving through your shit pipe, slowly turning you from a butt busting top into an anal loving bottom, your pale little ass learning to love the taste of cock as much as a cock sucking whore, ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, soon your ass hole is going to fucking crave cock! Mmmmmmm, my cock! Oooooooohhhhhhhh fuck yeah, even when your butt hole is still gaping and sore from how hard I'm going to pound it you'll be craving the heaven which is my cock in your ass, mmmmmmmm, but don't worry Paige, I'll be more than happy to give it to you. All you have to do is beg me to fuck your bitch ass again and I will, because mmmmmmmm fuck, this is one amazingly fuck-able ass!"

AJ followed that up with a hard strike to Paige's backside, heightening the overwhelming humiliation that the younger girl was feeling. Especially as it caused an electric spark of sadistic pleasure which made Paige let out an extra loud moan into the bed sheets, the English girl too busy whimpering and hiding her face to offer up any sort of retort. Then again what could she possibly say? It was her arse that was being fucked. Little AJ Lee, who was almost a head shorter than her, had her face down and arse up, her bum hole stretched wide around the other girl's strap-on cock and her rectum struggling to accommodate the monster sliding through it. So what could Paige possibly say to regain any semblance of power over the situation?

Of course her rectum wasn't exactly struggling anymore with the huge dildo. No, for self-preservation Paige had encouraged her body to relax, and as a result AJ was now buggering her with ease. It truly felt like Paige's back alley had turned from a one-way street into an open highway, and after a while Paige wanted increased the speed limit to 60. She fought against its best she could, but as unprepared as Paige was for the pain of anal penetration she was 10 times unprepared for the amazing pleasure she began to feel as a result of getting her arse fucked. Sure, it had felt pretty amazing for a while now, but suddenly the incredible pleasure became torturous and Paige was overwhelmed with the urge to beg for more.

Ultimately accepting that holding back was only hurting her in the long-run, and her only hope was to remember she was a top while cumming blissfully hard from being bummed, Paige screeched at the top of her lungs, "FUCK ME! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD FUCK ME! FUCK MY ARSE, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWWD FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCK MY ARSE! FUCK MY FUCKING DYKE ARSE! ARSE FUCK ME YOU BITCH, MMMMMMMM, OOOOOOOOH MY GAWWWWWWWWWD, IT FEELS SOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD OHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK!"

Finally hearing what she wanted to hear AJ smiled, "I told you I'd have you begging me for it."

With that AJ tightened her grip on Paige's hips and finally increased the pace of the anal pumping until she was pounding the taller girl's arse with what had to be every ounce of strength she had in that tiny little body of hers. Or at least Paige sincerely hoped it was every ounce of strength, because a stronger thrust would have probably ruined her tailpipe forever. As it was Paige thought she would probably get away with just not being able to sit down for a week, but part of that was because she knew a lot of women who had recovered from similar arse fuckings. Of course she was the one who gave them those arse fuckings, but that wasn't the point.

The point was that tiny little AJ Lee was wrecking her rectum, and to her utter humiliation Paige found herself actually enjoying it. And not just enjoying it, but quickly racing towards orgasm, an orgasm which turned out to be the most spectacular climax of her life. And it was quickly followed by another and another and another, Paige's cum squirting out of her cunt as her body began to hammer itself back against the wonderful anal pounding which was causing her so much pleasure. In those amazing moments, when she became completely overwhelmed by being on the receiving end of anal sex for the first time in her life, Paige tried to tell herself she was still a top but honestly it was hard to think of anything but that big cock in her arse and the amazing pleasure caused by that big cock.

It actually took a while for AJ to even notice Paige had cum. She was just so lost in pounding her defeated rival's rear, her eyes locked on to where Paige's butt cheeks were jiggling against her thighs and in between those cheeks where a long thick dick was pounding in and out of a widely stretched butt hole. The widely stretch butt hole of another women's wrestler, the women's wrestler who had defeated her for her diva's title, the only one who could do it, the only one to come close to making AJ their bitch since AJ had first become the Alpha female of the WWE, this much taller girl who was such a threat to her now taking it in the ass like all the others.

AJ was fucking Paige up the ass. Butt fucking the biggest threat to her. Sodomising her into submission. Anally pounding the only woman who had ever defeated her when it really mattered. Wrecking the rectum of the mighty Paige and turning her into her bitch, and in the process solidifying herself as both the diva's champion and the Alpha female of the WWE. Oh it was so wonderful, AJ feeling as powerful, dominant and vindicated as when she had ass fucked Trish Stratus, or Lita, or even Beth Phoenix. Yes, this was even as satisfying as popping the Glamazon's anal cherry and becoming the Alpha female of the WWE in the first place. So excuse AJ if she didn't notice Paige was cumming.

Of course when she did notice AJ just had to rub it in, "THIS IS MY ASS NOW! YOU HEAR ME PAIGE? THIS IS MY ASS HOLE! I OWN IT! IT'S MY PERSONAL FUCK HOLE! MINE TO USE WHENEVER, WHEREVER AND HOWEVER I WANT! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCK, YOUR ASS IS MINE AND YOU'RE MY BITCH! MMMMMMMMMM, YOU ARE MY BITCH AND THIS IS MY ASS NOW! THIS IS MY ASS NOW THIS IS MY ASS NOW THIS IS MY ASS NOW THIS IS MY ASS NOW THIS IS MY FUCKING ASS NOW AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

These words, the stimulator bashing against her clit, and the feeling of Paige's ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs with every thrust, and having the biggest threat to her not only on all fours like a little dog but actually hammering herself back against the anal invasion, and the sheer joy of sodomising another women's wrestler pushed AJ over the edge and she came. It wasn't nearly as hard as Paige was cumming, or the incredible orgasms AJ remembered having whenever Beth or Natalya or even her beloved Kaitlyn had ass fucked her, but it was the type of almost indescribably satisfying orgasm she could only get when fucking another women's wrestler in the ass.

To take someone so powerful and tough, and in this case bigger than her, and ass fuck her to orgasm, oh there was nothing like it, AJ able to receive several more of these amazing climaxes as she kept pounding Paige's pooper to multiple orgasms for them both. Even when they simultaneously collapsed down onto the bed sheets in a sweaty heap AJ kept pumping that wonderfully tight little ass, eventually rolling them both over onto their sides so she could continue gently taking Paige's ass as they both slowly came down from their highs.

After a while of gentle pooper pumping AJ began gently caressing her conquest, basking in the knowledge that the mighty Paige was now just another notch on her belt. Just a name on a growing list of tough girls who had stepped up to the plate only to get their asses fucked good and hard. A trophy who AJ would now parade around to re-establish her dominance over the WWE women's division. Oh yes, AJ couldn't wait to show her other lesbian sluts her latest prize, the tiny diva further marking her territory as she first nuzzled Paige's neck and then bit down hard enough to break the skin.

As Paige cried out in pain AJ simply giggled and then darkly said, "Mine."

There was some silence, and then in a move which surprised AJ Paige mumbled, "Just for now AJ, just for now."

This made AJ briefly stared in disbelief, then she grinned widely. It had been so long since she'd had a real challenge she'd almost forgotten what it was like. Beth Phoenix. Beth Phoenix had fought and fought her control, so much so there had been a few times AJ had thought that The Glamazon would take back control and ass fuck into submission. Instead Beth had ended her career as one of the biggest anal whores in WWE diva's secret history. Since then it had pretty much just been a series of butt sluts who had bend over and spread their cheeks after just a little bit of force. It was almost boring, hence why AJ had so enjoyed having a challenge. A challenge which apparently wasn't over.

It was enough to almost make AJ want to let Paige off the hook, but not before she at least did a couple more things, "We'll see. For now, why don't you show me what I've done to that cute little virgin ass hole. Come on, spread those cheeks. Show me the gaping ass hole which I now own!"

With that AJ roughly pulled her dildo out of Paige's butt in one swift movement, the cry that the allegedly tough English girl let out almost completely drowning out the soft popping sound of that toy cock leaving that thoroughly abused hole. AJ only really noticed it because her eyes were glued to Paige's butt hole, the smaller girl grinning widely as the taller girl's back door first stretched extra wide for the bulbous head of the cock then remained loose and open once it was free of the thick rubber dick which had been forcing it open. It remained gaping like that as a blushing Paige slowly reached back and spread her ass cheeks while remaining on her side, giving AJ an even better look at her handiwork.

AJ studied that handiwork for maybe a minute or two, committing it to memory, then beamed up at a scowling Paige and said, "Good girl, now suck my cock! Mmmmmmm, suck my cock clean of your nasty anal juices you perverted little slut! Become just like all the other divas who've sucked my cock after I've fucked them up the ass."

Again there was a brief hesitation, but again Paige did as she was told, AJ recognising the look on the other WWE diva's face as she slowly positioned herself between the slightly older girl's legs. It was a look AJ had put on just about every one of her bitches, and had been on her own back in the days she had been taking it up the ass for Beth and others. And after the savage shitter slamming AJ had just given Paige it was no surprise that the English girl's ass had to be aching something fierce, that realisation giving AJ almost as much delight as the sight of her rival wrapping her lips around her cock and beginning to suck it.

"Mmmmmmm, that's it Paige, embrace your inner ATM slut!" AJ giggled as Paige grimaced at the taste of her own ass, "Embrace your inner ass to mouth slut and clean every drop of your own butt cream off of the cock that just violated your ass, mmmmmmm, just like all the other divas around here. You hear that, anti-diva? You're just like all the rest of my bitches now!"

Paige had once tried to become tanned and blonde, but it had pretty much been a disaster and over time she had begun to really hate the stereotypical diva. Blonde and tanned just wasn't her, so she had fought for a long time now to be different from the rest, even adopting the nickname anti-diva in NXT. So obviously AJ's comment annoyed her, but she tried not to give AJ the satisfaction of showing it. Instead she concentrated on sucking cock, something which felt as bizarrely enjoyable as the arse fucking she had just taken.

True, it had been weird to taste her own arse on the dildo, but that was because while she was used to rimming other divas and tasting her own arse hole on the lips of the sluts she seduced this was Paige's first time tasting the deepest part of anyone's rectum, the bitter taste reminding the former diva's champion and first ever NXT women's champion that the cock in her mouth had pummelled the deepest depths of her backside. And now here she was, sucking away at the head of that toy cock like so many of her victims, Paige ignoring that thought and concentrating on the task at hand.

As she didn't have the practice that so many other women on the roster did she could only bob her head so far on the dick, leading to AJ offering her 'assistance', "Come on Paige, deep throat my cock like a good little submissive slut! Yeahhhhhhhh cock sucker, take every inch down your throat and clean my Paige-tamer of your virgin ass! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhh, clean it good. Oh, what's wrong Paige? Can't deep throat a cock like a real woman? Well here, I can help you with your slut training! Oh yes, mmmmmmm yesssssss, gonna turn you into my face pussy! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, turn your mouth into a fuck hole, just like I did to your tight little virgin ass hole!"

While AJ probably said a lot more Paige couldn't really understand it as she was too busy choking and gagging on the cock forcing its way down her throat, AJ firmly grabbing her head before beginning to literally fuck her mouth. This was something Paige had done occasionally, mostly when a prissy little blonde had pissed her off or another women's wrestler had come close to beating her. Again it was weird to be on the other end of the experience, and getting her throat fucked was pretty much as uncomfortable as being bummed. The main difference was while her anal walls had relaxed pretty quickly her windpipe was more resilient and when it had finally accepted it's fate it wasn't nearly as pleasurable for her.

That said, or thought as the case may be, there was something to be said for the humiliation she felt when her nose began getting crushed against AJ's pubic bone, the wrestler who had finally defeated her hammering her throat until Paige was gagging and choking violently. Then AJ face fucked her some more, the wicked little crazy girl grinning down at her while Paige stared up at her conqueror, silently pleading for mercy.

"Yeeeeessssssss mmmmmmmmm, look at me while I fuck that pretty little mouth!" AJ practically squealed in delight, "Ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, look at me! LOOK AT ME BITCH! Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, that's it Paige, look at me while I use your mouth in the exact same way I used your ass hole. Mmmmmmm yeah, I just fucked your ass Paige, and now I'm fucking your mouth, ooooooooooh, making sure you get every drop of your own anal juices. Mmmmmmmm, do you like it Paige? Do you like the taste of your own ass on my dick? Well... I really don't care, because either way we're going to be doing this a lot tonight, so you better get used to it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beth Phoenix, Emma, Kaitlyn, Paige, or any WWE/WWF stars for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It had been about a week since the WWE diva simply known as Paige had lost her anal cherry to AJ Lee and Paige swore it was only now she was back to her usual self. After a long night of anal pounding her back hole had felt like it would never stop gaping, and while it had looked completely closed by lunchtime Paige swore she felt loose back there for the rest of the week. She also felt a completely foreign ache to be full back there again. To expose her arse, spread her cheeks, and beg AJ to bum her again, Paige blushing furiously whenever that little daydream invaded her mind.

While she was angry with herself for these new submissive feelings Paige never lost sight of who was really to blame for them, AJ Lee. That little bitch was going to pay for taking Paige's back door cherry. Paige was going to make sure of that. Which was why she had travelled all the way to AJ's New Jersey home, her loyalist bitch/girlfriend Emma by her side as they prepared to force their way inside and fuck the shit out of the now former WWE diva Kaitlyn as soon as she answered the door. Only it wasn't AJ's loyalist bitch/secret wife that answered the door.

"Can, can I help you?"

Paige had heard all sorts of stories about Beth Phoenix. Of course she had seen her in action, tossing WWE divas around like they were rag dolls, but when Paige pictured The Glamazon she thought of the infamous rectum wrecker who had completely broken the likes of Lita and Trish Stratus and turned them and any other woman who crossed her path into her anal loving bitch. For over 5 long years Beth had reigned supreme over the WWE divas, even secretly visiting TNA so she could anally destroy all the Knockouts with hot asses, and now here she was answering little AJ Lee's door in a tiny maid's uniform, the muscular blonde sounding and acting like a little 5-year-old girl intimidated to open the door to strangers.

"Mind if we come in?" Paige grinned widely, getting over her shock and pushing her way past the stronger woman who barely protested as the two current divas entered the home, Emma helpfully shutting the door behind them as Paige looked Beth up and down, "So, this is what has become of the mighty Glamazon. Thought you were supposed to be as hard as nails?"

Beth blushed furiously and lowered her head, "Mistress AJ was nice enough to put me in my proper place."

"I can see that." Paige licked her lips, "Well then, give us a little twirl. That's it, all around and then halfway. Let's see that big booty!"

Somehow blushing even more than before Beth did as she was told, allowing the current WWE divas to both see just how tight and restricting the muscular blonde's French maid uniform was. It had to be at least two sizes too small, which was obvious the second they saw her as her already big boobs looked like they were gigantic, and about to pop out of that incredibly low cut cleavage. But that skirt looked painful, Paige almost literally drooling when she saw how tightly it hugged Beth's big booty, again making the large flesh look gigantic. The high heels, stockings and bonnet completed the look, although Paige was focused on that gorgeous arse, especially when Beth obediently stopped spinning with her back to her.

After a few minutes of just staring at that incredible booty Paige gave it an incredibly hard double smack, making Beth let out a sharp cry followed by an adorable gasp as Paige started to grope those meaty cheeks, "Wow, nice arse."

"Plea, please." Beth whimpered.

"Please what?" Paige asked, "Please fuck you?"

"Yes. I mean no, I mean-" Beth stammered, blushing even more as she added, "My ass is the exclusive property of my Mistress, the Alpha female of the WWE, AJ Lee. That... that means nobody else is allowed to fuck it."

"Well, while I can understand AJ keeping this big booty all to herself, there's a new top in town, and as the future Alpha female of the WWE it is only right I should get to butt fuck the longest reigning Alpha female of the WWE, don't you think Emma?" Paige grinned, turning to her girlfriend.

"Oh yes." Emma smiled happily back, "You should totally get a piece of that ass!"

Beth bit her lip, "I, I shouldn't..."

Paige smirked, slid her hands around Beth's waist and pressed her crotch against the muscular blonde's butt, "When was the last time you got this big fat ass of yours fucked?"

"Weeks ago." Beth admitted with a blush.

"And you'd love nothing more than to get it fucked right now, wouldn't you?" Paige pushed.

"Yes." Beth admitted, "But Mistress AJ will be sooooo mad."

Paige smirked, started grinding her pussy into Beth's butt and purred, "Yeahhhhhhh, she'll probably spank this big fat ass... and I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you slut?"

"Yes." Beth whimpered softly.

"Well, how about I let you eat my pussy first?" Paige offered, "My girl Emma will even munch your muffin while your tonguing mine. How does that sound?"

"Ok." Beth relented, "Just promise me that when the time comes you'll wreck my ass."

"Oh, I promise." Paige promised gleefully, before turning Beth around, giving her a quick rough kiss and then smacking her on the ass and ordering, "Now, lead the way to AJ's bedroom you giant bitch!"

Beth quickly did as she was told, making sure to sway her hips so that Paige would get a good look at her butt. During the short walk from the door to the bedroom Beth thought about how far she had fallen. No one used to talk to her like that, now she was nothing but an eager slut for any woman who came to her door. Or more accurately the door to her mistress's home. It made her blush, but was also thrilling, Beth loving the way she was pushed onto AJ's bed and then mounted by this stranger, Paige shoving her tongue down her throat before yanking down her uniform ever so slightly so that her breasts were exposed.

As Paige quickly kissed her way down to her neck and then her cleavage Emma took over kissing duties, Beth welcoming the other blonde's tongue with her own while the brunette began sliding her tongue around Beth's nipples. Then after a few minutes of that Emma worked her way down so the two current WWE divas were worshipping the big tits of the former WWE diva, Beth throwing her head back and moaning loudly as the other women had their way with her. And she let them. She had been the most dominant female wrestler ever, and now she was actually letting these weaker women do whatever they wanted to her, that fact making Beth feel like such a slut.

In the past she'd had multiple divas worshipping her body before, Beth often choosing two women who were dating like AJ and Kaitlyn to suck on her big tits until she could take it no more and pushed one or both of them downwards to eat her pussy. Maybe sit on one of their faces while making the other give her a rim job, maybe role onto her side so her bitches would have access to both her holes, maybe even have four bitches so she can continue having her tits sucked while her pussy and ass were thoroughly licked. Now Beth didn't even reach down to grab hold of Emma's and Paige's hair as the two current WWE divas added their tongues into the mix, swirling them around each nipple in between long sucking sessions.

"Fuck, these are some great tits!" Paige exclaimed after what felt like an hour of frantic licking and sucking, "Mmmmmm, they makes me so horny I just can't wait anymore."

With that Paige got up and started slowly stripping herself of her clothes, Beth becoming more excited with each item of clothing which was removed. It helped that Emma started moving from nipple to nipple, kissing the well-rounded flesh surrounding them each time she went back and forth, although Beth's focus remained on the ringleader of this little mistake. It was a mistake she hopefully wouldn't regret, Beth figuring that if AJ was going to kick her out she would have done so by now, therefore would indeed just give her a brutal spanking and butt fucking to remind her of her place. Paige was going to receive the same treatment, which was why Beth was thinking of it as a mistake, but it certainly didn't feel like it as a now naked woman was walking towards her, ready to lower that delicious looking pussy on Beth's face.

As she crouched over the once mighty Glamazon Paige looked behind her and told her girlfriend, "Emma, take off your clothes and then get back to sucking her tits. Mmmmmmm, I know how much you love pussy, but do not treat our new bitch to your tongue until I tell you she has earned it."

Paige stayed like that for a few seconds, kneeling over Beth's face while looking over her shoulder, so she could concentrate on watching her girlfriend strip. She'd seen Emma naked so many times now she really should be sick of it, but she wasn't, Paige just as captivated by it as the first time. Halfway through their eyes met and they shared a smile, Emma lowering her head and blushing in a way that Paige couldn't help find adorable. And ridiculous considering all the depraved things she had done to Emma, and made Emma do to her, but mostly she found it adorable, much like Emma herself.

Of course it was not long before Paige allowed herself a little distraction, keeping her eyes locked on to her girlfriend as she lowered herself down onto Beth's lips with practised ease of a seasoned veteran to face riding. Sure enough Paige had to stop herself from closing her eyes as she felt the first distracting/wonderful swipe of Beth's tongue against the lips of her pussy, the English girl moaning softly as her latest conquest got to work. Oh yes, the once mighty Beth Phoenix was her latest conquest, the far stronger girl who was secretly property of another girl licking her cunt in an attempt to get Paige off.

Luckily for Paige her girlfriend finished stripping shortly after that and returned to sucking on Beth's big boobs, Emma going back and forth between them as Paige turned her full attention to her latest conquest. When she did Paige was almost overwhelmed with desire to grind her cunt onto the stronger woman's face. She desperately wanted to do that as both a sign of dominance and simply to help get herself off, however Beth had settled into giving her a really nice long, drawn-out muffin munching, the kind she was definitely in the mood for.

So Paige just relaxed and allowed the former WWE diva to worship her cunt for a while, the Brit closing her eyes and allowing the pleasure to wash over her as another woman's tongue lapped at her cunt. There really was nothing quite like this, even the most nervous of blushing virgin girls who had never even thought about eating pussy getting Paige off like no man ever could. At least not with his mouth/tongue. And a well-trained rug muncher, oh they were worth their weight in gold, and boy was Beth a well-trained rug muncher. For the briefest of moments that fact actually had Paige feeling a little guilty for using AJ Lee's property without her permission. Then she remembered what that little bitch had done to her, and suddenly Paige wasn't in the mood for slow and gentle anymore.

"Harder you bitch! Get that tongue up my snatch!" Paige barked angrily, before crying out with joy as she felt a soft wet tongue slowly pushing its way inside her, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss that's it, fuck me! Tongue fuck me you bitch ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddddd! Emma! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Emma, it's muffin munching time! Oooooooooooh, the big bad Beth Phoenix is now tonguing me like a total dyke slut, mmmmmmmmmmmm, so go ahead maybe, get ya some pussy! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, bury your face in her cunt so we can fuck her together!"

Emma didn't need to be told twice, the Australian scurrying down the American's body before frantically attacking Beth's cunt with her tongue. Ok, if Emma was honest with herself it was a disappointment to have to tear herself away from those giant tits, but she had been sucking on them for quite a while and the whole time Emma had been hungry for pussy. It was a hunger she developed in her teens, but ever since she and Paige hooked up Emma got a little fidgety if she wasn't regularly fed sweet pussy cream and heavenly girl cum, and Paige hadn't given her that privilege since Emma's daily 'box lunch'.

As starving for cunt as she was Emma tried to give Beth at least a little build-up in the form of long up and down licks, but the bigger blonde was already so wet and ready this just caused her to whimper with frustration into Paige's cunt. Emma gave a similar moan before wrapping her upstairs lips around Beth's downstairs lips, meaning the liquid flowing out of The Glamazon almost like a river flowed pretty much directly down Emma's throat, the bubbly blonde becoming very aware that she could have stayed like that with her hot, wet around Beth's cunt and it might just be enough to make the other woman cum.

However the taste of pussy always drove Emma wild, the Aussie overcome by a desire to please Beth and almost a need to get more of the cream which was now setting her taste buds on fire. So instead of just lying there between Beth's legs and waiting for the retired wrestler's perhaps inevitable orgasm Emma eagerly licked and sucked Beth's pussy, quickly pushing the stronger woman to the edge of climax. Nearly the whole time Emma kept a close eye on Paige, trying to time Beth's orgasm to coincide with that of the English wrestler who Emma so adored.

When Emma was positive Paige was cumming she pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Beth's pussy and started fucking the other woman as hard as she could with that soft wet muscle. Sadly she didn't get long to tongue fuck Beth initially because almost as soon as the tongue fucking began The Glamazon came in her mouth, prompting Emma to quickly remove her tongue and concentrate on swallowing the older blonde's cum. It was a decision she didn't regret, Emma's eyes fluttering as she gulped down every drop of her favourite liquid in the world. Then she was able to give the once mighty Beth Phoenix a serious tongue fucking, the stronger wrestler in turn drenching her in cum as Emma attempt to swallow as much as it as possible.

Beth was doing the exact same thing, the only difference being while her own whimpers and cries were being muffled by Paige's pussy the brunette's screams of pleasure almost deafening, Beth taking great pride in the proof of her skills as a cunt lapper. Of course it was also the fact that she was practically drowning in girl cum, but Paige's screams almost made Beth feel powerful. It reminded her of days where she would make weaker girls scream for her, often from huge strap-on dildos slamming their asses. Which in turn only heightened the feeling of submission of having another female wrestler squirting on her face, Beth frantically trying to catch as much as possible but it was harder for her than Emma.

That was mostly because of Paige constantly jerking and quivering on top of her, and after her second climax the English girl began grinding her cunt down onto Beth's face, making it extremely difficult for The Glamazon to keep up the tongue fucking and cum swallowing like the well-trained slut she was. Naturally this displeased Paige. Not enough to stop grinding downwards, or to find the strength to say anything coherent, but she did grab a hold of Beth's blonde hair and shove it upwards, literally smothering the stronger wrestler with her cunt.

Just as Beth thought she was going to pass out in the most pleasant way possible Paige gave her a few seconds to breathe before shoving her right back in that pussy. During those few seconds Emma replaced her tongue with two fingers and wrapped her mouth around Beth's clit. Less than a minute after that Beth was clinching down on those fingers in her hardest orgasm yet tonight, the power of that climax inspiring Beth to try and do the same thing, or at least a version of it.

Given the way Paige was grinding down on her it was impossible for Beth's fingers to get at the brunette's cunt, however she was able to use her strength and flexibility to reach down and shove a finger up Paige's ass. The upside was that it made Paige cum so hard she stopped grinding altogether, allowing Beth to swallow the majority of the girl cum which squirted down on top of her. The downside was that seem to make Paige angry. Suspiciously angry, Beth trying to smirk as she guessed from Paige's reaction and the ease in which the brunette's butt hole allowed her finger inside it that the mighty Paige had recently lost her anal cherry. Probably to AJ, as Beth had learned the hard way that sooner or later the little pipsqueak anally violated everyone.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Paige growled angrily once her latest climax was completed, reaching back so she could grab Beth's hand and pull the blonde's finger out of her butt. Then Paige lifted herself off of Beth's face, lent down and slapped the once mighty Glamazon several times in the face as she scolded her, "Who, the, fuck, do, you, think, you, are? Huh? You're nobody. Just a piece of fucking meat. AJ chewed you up and spat you out, and now you're nothing but a walking fuck hole. Just some slutty little bottom here for the enjoyment of real women like me. As AJ hasn't been able to beat that into you, I'll be happy to do it for her. Bend over bitch! Give me that sweet arse so I can teach you a lesson for thinking my ass hole is a fuck hole like yours."

Without needing to be asked Emma moved out from the bigger blonde's cunt and scurried out of the way, and once she had Beth immediately turned so her arse would be facing Paige, flipped over onto her stomach and then lifted her butt into the air. She even wiggled it. Beth Phoenix, The Glamazon, the musclebound women's wrestler who used to have full control over the diva's division wiggled her big fat arse at Paige like a total slut, Paige again getting a horrifying vision of what the future could hold if she failed to defeat AJ. Then she focused on that big booty, and grinned widely.

"Oh fuck yeah, wiggle that ass slut!" Paige crowed, smacking Beth's arse hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle, "Wiggle that ass for your soon to be new owner. Mmmmmmm yeah, I'm gonna be taking AJ's tight little arse soon enough, then this big butt will be all mine, until then... I'm just going to show you who's in charge!"

Paige had wanted to end with something a little more snappy, or at least insult the former Alpha female some more, but she just couldn't resist that ass. She had to fuck it. Spank it. Lick it? Fuck, she had to do something, and as Beth had been cheeky Paige planned on making her cheeks nice and rosie. So she brought her hand down hard on Beth's backside, the force of this blow not merely getting a gasp of surprise like last time but a fully fledged cry of pain. Oh yes, Paige made the bigger wrestler Beth Phoenix cry out pathetically, the ego boost causing her to really go to town on that ass.

The fact that American words were increasingly slipping into her vocabulary was a constant source of annoyance for Paige, especially because her family mocked her for it. Usually she would use that as motivation for the spanking she occasionally gave her bitches to keep them on their toes, but this certainly wasn't a time she needed additional motivation. Oh no, not with the once mighty Glamazon face down and arse up, that big booty jiggling like a bowl of jelly and eventually turning pink and then red under the force of her blows, Paige having never felt more powerful than when she gave Beth Phoenix a nice hard spanking.

She would have loved to have given her a nice long spanking, but Paige was so horny she forgot to start slow and pace herself. As a result her arm started getting tired and her hand sore from constantly striking Beth's fat ass. Which was unfortunate, as she didn't want to look weak in front of AJ's personal French maid/someone she was counting on to describe in detail what happened here. On the bright side she could always say she was eager to get to the ass fucking, which was true. And she was saving the real spanking for AJ, which was also true.

So sooner than she would have liked Paige suddenly stopped the spanking, leaned down to spread Beth's arse cheeks wide apart and examine the real prize, noting with a grin as she did so, "Now this, this is a fuck hole. Mmmmmmmm, this little butt hole of yours was made to be fucked Beth, and AJ is just lucky she got to you first. Or maybe you're the lucky one, because if you were my bitch I would never let this hole close. Mmmmmmm yeah, I'd make sure you were gapin' and sore back here all the time, and believe me when I say you're going to be when I'm done with you. For now, I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you the best lube ever... Emma sweetie, crawl over here and bury your pretty face in this big fat arse! I want your tongue so far up Beth's butt you can taste her breakfast. Oh yeah, that's it, make that hole nice and wet for my cock, oh Emma! Eat that fucking arse Emma!"

Beth grinned. Paige was so eager to encourage her bitch that she almost sounded like she was the one getting the rim job. But she wasn't. Oh no, that privilege belonged to Beth, the Glamazon moaning softly as Emma scurried to obey, not even waiting for Paige to finish talking before she buried her face in between Beth's butt cheeks and started lapping away at her back hole. Emma didn't even bother pulling the cheeks apart so she could get better access, and it was easier for her to breathe. In fact Beth wouldn't be surprised if Emma was suffocating herself on her big booty, something the former top had loved doing when she was the Alpha female.

Closing her eyes Beth concentrated on the memory, and for a brief moment it was like she was the Alpha female of the WWE again. The memory was so vivid, Beth remembering grabbing every single WWE diva at the time by their hair and shoving their faces straight up her big fat ass. Sometimes she wouldn't even bother making them try to rim her, instead just have them wallow in the humiliation of being stuck in between her cheeks. Then there were the times she would have several WWE divas lie down on a bed or the floor and work her way down the line, sometimes going back and forth as she used each of their faces as seats. Of course, Paige and Emma hadn't suffered that fate, but AJ had, which was why nowadays it was Beth being suffocated by AJ's tight little ass, or more often than not Kaitlyn's big fat booty.

It didn't happen that often though as AJ, like Beth before her, preferred to maintain her dominance through constant ass fuckings and semi-regular spankings, and to the pale girl's credit the recent butt beating she'd received from Paige was as hard as any she'd had from AJ. It wasn't quite as humiliating though, because at least Paige was closer to her size, Beth blushing as she remembered all the times she had struggled to balance on AJ's knee as the little pipsqueak spanked her butt for what felt like hours. Which was the other difference, this last ass whooping having been mercifully short. Still, Beth wished that Emma would move those soft lips of hers to her ass cheeks so she could kiss some of the pain away.

On the bright side Emma gave her one very thorough rim job, Paige giving her girlfriend at least fifteen minutes just to lick Beth's butt hole. Emma even pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into her ass, which was pretty fast thanks to the last months in her career where she had been anally gang banged on a daily basis and AJ ass fucking her on an almost hourly basis before and after she had come out as the tiny brunette's bitch. Of course by the time Emma's tongue was firmly planted up her butt Beth was desperate to feel something much bigger in her slutty ass, and after all of her training she had no problem begging for it.

"Fuck me, mmmmmmmmmm please Paige, fuck me with your big hard cock!" Beth moaned, "Oooooooooh your girlfriend's tongue feels so good in my ass, but I want something bigger. I want a big hard strap-on cock to stretch out and fill my big fat ass, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, you pounding that fat booty just like you promised, mmmmmmmmmmm, please Paige, give it to me! Give me your cock! Oh God Paige, I want your cock up my big fat slutty ass soooooooooooooo bad, mmmmmmmmmm, please give it to me. Please fuck me. Fuck me in the ass, ass fuck me, ohhhhhhhh, please Paige, just fuck my ass like you promised!"

"Oh Beth, I didn't promised to fuck your ass." Paige teased, "I promise to wreck it. Is that what you want? For me to wreck your fucking ass hole? Slam your little ass hole so hard it's gaping for days? Pound fuck that fat ass of yours until you can't sit for a week? Is that what you want Beth?"

"Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd yes, wreck my ass!" Beth practically cried with joy, before continuing with, "Wreck it, wreck it, fucking wreck my ass hole!"

"Be careful what you wish for bitch." Paige grinned, before turning her attention to the only WWE diva who was more than just a fuck toy to her, "Emma, make sure you get that talented little tongue of yours deep up Beth's butt. I don't want to have to waste too much energy stretching that ass out because you haven't licked it properly."

Even though Paige's tone was teasing Emma was a little offended. Paige should know better than anyone just how good Emma was at eating ass, given that it was Paige's pale perfect posterior Emma spent most of her time worshipping. And of course, no tongue could reach as far as even the smallest dildo in Paige's collection, and none of the toys which had been stuffed into the bag for Emma to carry were even slightly small. Not that Emma could see Paige choose her weapon of ass destruction, or anything except Beth's butt, which disappointed the Australian. Paige always looked so sexy wearing a strap-on dildo. Oh well, it wasn't like she wasn't going to have a perfect view of that in a matter of moments.

In the meantime Emma tried to push her face even deeper into Beth's butt and her tongue even further up the other blonde's ass. As it was the latter which was the real goal Emma finally pulled the massive globes in front of her apart with her hands, the Australian fondling and squeezing those giant ass cheeks while the American moaned at the tiny bit of tongue which entered her backside as a result of this. Which wasn't much, but it was as good as she was going to get, Emma frantically tongue fucking Beth's butt for several moments while she waited for Paige to return. It wasn't enough though. If Paige really wanted Beth stretched she was going to need fingers or something, something which surprisingly she left for Emma to do.

"Nice work Emma. Now finger that slutty little hole. Mmmmmmmmm yeah, I want to see my girlfriend finger fuck Beth Phoenix's fat ass." Paige grinned as she stroked lubricant into the strap-on which was now firmly round her waist, treating the cock as if it was a part of her, the stimulator inside the harness and her mental high almost making it feel that way.

Emma was so surprised by this development it actually caused her to not immediately obey one of Paige's plans, something very rare for her. Trying to make up for that mistake she sprang into action, briefly letting go of one of Beth's butt cheeks so that she could rub her fingertips along the other blonde's pussy, and then when they were nice and wet she returned to spreading both her fellow diva's ass cheeks with both hands. She then spat on her target, and then pressed a finger slowly into the ass hole of the far stronger woman, Emma almost feel like a top again as she made the mighty Beth Phoenix whimper for her like a little bitch.

"How does it feel Emma?" Paige asked as soon as Emma was up to her knuckle inside The Glamazon.

"Tight." Emma softly murmured before she could think about what Paige might want to hear.

Apparently that was close enough to the money as Paige nodded her head and said, "Just as I thought, AJ doesn't know how to treat a bitch. But that's ok Beth, because me and my girl are gonna stretch you out real good, then I'm going to wreck that fat ass!"

"Oh yes, wreck my fat ass! Fucking wreck it! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck!" Beth moaned, continuing to shamelessly beg, although Emma didn't really pay attention.

Emma was far more preoccupied with the amazing sensation of finger fucking the ass of a former Alpha female, this musclebound woman who was stronger than she was and had once owned every diva in the WWE now moaning, groaning and whimpering as Emma took her ass. It wasn't quite the same dominant thrill of ass fucking another woman with a strap-on, but knowing she was preparing this big fat ass for her girlfriend to fuck was something thrilling in a way she could have never imagined, Emma determined to make Paige proud by adding a second finger and then pounding those digits in and out of Beth's butt hole.

After a few minutes of that Paige moaned, "Mmmmmmmmmm, nice work Emma, but that should be enough for an anal slut like this. Mmmmmmmmm yeah, move out the way Emma so I can wreck this bitch's dyke butt! Beth, spread your cheeks and beg for what you so desperately need."

Beth had been begging for a while, but that didn't stop her from obeying as she and Emma swiftly moved so that it was The Glamazon who was spreading her cheeks, offering her ass hole to Paige as she continued to beg, "Fuck me! Fuck me Paige, oh fuck me, fuck my ass, mmmmmmmm, pound my dyke ass hard and deep, OH GOD, yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, stretch that ass! Stretch it! Stretch that bitch hole of mine and fill me with your big hard strap-on cock. Come on you pale bitch, fuck me! Wreck my ass! You promised! Oh fuck, you promised you would wreck my big fat ass, so just go ahead and fucking do it! DO IT!"

Paige shuffled forward and then began sliding her cock around Beth's back door while the once mighty Glamazon completely humiliated herself, then without warning she rammed forwards, sending almost half of the dildo into Beth's bowels. Then with a series of hard thrusts she was balls deep inside that big fat arse, Paige grinning widely as she took a moment to savour for filling one of her greatest fantasies. Of course in her dreams the muscular Beth Phoenix was still an anal virgin and Paige was the one who took her back door cherry and in doing so took her rightful place as Alpha female of the WWE, but this was a hell of a consolation prize.

Especially as Beth then almost immediately cried out, "Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, fuck my ass! Fuck my big fat slutty dyke ass! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd, your big hard girl cock feels so good in my ass, mmmmmmmmm, fuck my ass, fuck me in the ass, ass fuck me, ooooooooooh fuck, fuck me, oh Paige! Fuck me Paige! Fuck me like the bitch I am! Ram my ass! Wreck it good! Make it gape! Make my back door gape wide open for you, mmmmmmmmmm, make me your little anal slut, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, pound my slutty ass like the big bitch I am!"

Loving her latest conquest's enthusiasm Paige soon complied with Beth's request and began pumping her hips back and forth, slowly beginning to arse fucked The Glamazon. She was arse fucking a woman who could bench press more weight than any other woman on the current roster and even half of the men. This goddess who had once ruled over the diva's division with an iron fist with every woman in that division her personal anal whore was now taking every inch of her strap-on cock inside her big fat bottom. And not only was she taking it, but The Glamazon Beth Phoenix was spreading her meaty cheeks to provide Paige with a perfect view of her dick sliding in and out of that forbidden hole.

There was absolutely nothing in this world Paige loved more than watching a big cock strapped round her waist pumping in and out of another female wrestler's arse hole while that female wrestler was spreading her own arse cheeks. It made her feel so powerful and dominant, and no matter what happened in that moment the woman she was arse fucking was her bitch. Whether she denied it or not, that was what the woman giving up her most private hole was, and to her delight this particular woman wasn't denying it. No, this powerful women's wrestler was acting like a shameless anal slut, and Paige loved it.

It also made her arse hole quiver, because Beth Phoenix had been the longest reigning and most vicious Alpha female in the secret history of the WWE, leaving countless gaping arse holes in her wake as she maintained her control over the diva's division. And here she was, completely broken, nothing but little AJ Lee's personal anal slut/house maid. If AJ could do this to her predecessor what would she do to Paige, the girl so hell-bent on taking her title and position that she was now violating her personal property, Paige suddenly having a vision of herself in an identical outfit to Beth's and happily cleaning AJ's home/spreading her arse cheeks whenever her mistress was home.

While Paige momentarily became lost in a submissive fantasy Emma was thinking what a lucky bottom she was to have such a dominating top like Paige. When Emma had lost her anal cherry to Paige she had immediately become a total bottom who craved getting ass fucked every second of every day, even when her ass hole was sore and gaping open from its latest abuse. Meanwhile Paige had just brushed off getting fucked in the ass and was now butt fucking The Glamazon Beth Phoenix, in this moment the bigger and stronger woman who used to reign supreme over the WWE diva's division nothing but Paige's anal whore.

It was certainly something Emma never thought she'd see. The big, tough Glamazon face down, ass up and spreading her ass cheeks as another woman pumped a big strap-on dildo in and out of her back hole, Emma not even able to imagine herself doing it in her wildest fantasies. Winning the diva's title in a Wrestlemania match presented as important with the announcers taking it seriously had seemed like a far more achievable goal for her, although she would totally settle for the crowd cheering her as she won the title on RAW or a random PPV/special event. She'd only try to dominate women because it was expected of her, and it felt much more natural being the submissive bitch of someone as dominant as Paige. Although Emma had to admit, she would have loved to have seen her smoking hot girlfriend get her sexy 'arse' fucked, her pale skin flushing as little AJ Lee dominated her completely.

"EMMA!" Paige yelled loudly, seemingly at random.

"What?" Emma stammered as she came out of her daydream of Paige getting fucked up the ass by AJ to see her girlfriend staring at her while still easily pumping Beth's butt.

"I've been calling you." Paige complained in a whiny voice, quickly adding in a more dominant tone, "And I'll spank your arse for embarrassing me in front of Beth later, but for now get over here and take over spreading this bitch's cheeks!"

Flushing with embarrassment Emma quickly apologised, "I'm sorry Paige, I... I just got lost in watching you fuck Beth's ass. I mean, it's Beth!"

Paige frowned, "There'll be plenty of time for you to figuratively and literally kiss my arse later, for now just do as you're told."

"Yes Paige." Emma said, rushing to obey.

Emma wasn't sure what was more embarrassing, not immediately obeying her mistress or fantasising about her mistress being butt fucked. Either way she was being a bad lesbian slave, and as she took over spreading those meaty cheeks she tried to make up for it by focusing on Paige's cock sliding in and out of Beth's butt hole, Emma getting the best look possible at her girlfriends total dominance over another diva. This was something they'd done countless times in NXT as Paige showed every other girl who entered HER ring who was boss, but it was no use, even as Emma tried to focus on the present or all those times they had done this to the likes of Sasha Banks and Bailey the red-hot image entered her mind of AJ topping Paige, and with the memory of finding Paige taking a cold shower in their hotel room a week ago, Emma knew she would never get the moment she looked down and to her amazement found her girlfriend's butt hole was gaping open.

Just like Beth's butt hole was when Paige pulled out of it, except the brunette's butt hole had been wider, Emma finally being forced out of that memory when Paige pressed her dildo against the blonde's lips and asked, "Hey Emma, have you ever wanted to taste the arse of a former Alpha female?"

Knowing that instead of a verbal response she was expected to just start sucking, and that Paige might just push the dildo into her mouth if she tried to say anything anyway, Emma stretched her lips wide and then wrapped them around the first few inches of the ass flavoured dick. Then happy little ass to mouth slut that she was, or at least had been turned into by her girlfriend, Emma began greedily slurping up every drop of ass cream she could find, eventually taking the entire length of the dildo down her well-trained throat. That finally distracted her from her most secret taboo fantasy of her girlfriend getting topped, especially because the answer to Paige's question was yes, ever since losing her own anal cherry Emma had imagined tasting AJ's ass on Paige's strap-on, the image of the current Alpha female of the WWE becoming her girlfriend's butt slut just as hot as the other way around.

Beth used to love to make her bitches go ass to mouth, especially if they were in a relationship like Emma and Paige, and yet now she was so broken Beth couldn't even imagine herself seriously trying to turn the tables and start feeding Emma or Paige the other one's ass as she switched back and forth between their cute little asses until both their butt holes were gaping wide open. She could still imagine it, and it was still hot to her, but it was hotter to know she had the power to turn the tables on these women and instead just allowed them to use her for their pleasure, Paige spending the next few minutes switching between Beth's ass and Emma's mouth.

However as that dick continue to be switched between those eager to be filled holes Beth's patients began to run out. Paige had already proven herself a decent top. She had the attitude and the skill to be the Alpha female someday, but only if she could pound ass as well as AJ or better. Thanks to her years of abusing other women wrestlers Beth's ass had been brutally fucked by every single one of her victims either on the day she had come out as AJ's bitch or shortly thereafter, so she knew the difference between a wannabe top and the real deal, and she was curious which one Paige was. Also Beth just really wanted her big butt fucked nice and hard.

So after 5 or 10 minutes, that felt like 5 or 10 hours, of Paige gleefully making Emma go ass to mouth Beth cried out, "Ohhhhhhhh Paige, please fuck me! I need my fat ass fucked! Mmmmmmm, I need my big fat ass fucked good and hard so I can cum like a slut with a dick up my ass Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh shit, fuck me like a whore! Mmmmmmmm, stop feeding your slutty girlfriend my ass and just fuck my butt! Butt fuck me, fuck me up the butt, oh please Paige, ram my butt! Pound it hard! Fucking make me cum! Oh please make me cum, please make me cum, please make me cum!"

"Bad bitch, don't interrupt me while I'm having fun." Paige playfully scolded, smacking Beth's butt, "Just for that, you can have a turn tasting your bitch ass! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh Beth, turn around and get this cock in your mouth, mmmmmmmm, taste your own ass you little slut!"

Eagerly taking her 'punishment' Beth whirled round and gobbled up the head of Paige's cock, moaning happily as she tasted the deepest part of her rectum. It was a flavour she had become addicted to thanks to AJ's training, Beth loving the fact that when she looked up she saw a grin so wide and wicked that it could have easily been her mistress, if AJ suddenly became ghostly pale and a lot taller. Brushing the thought aside Beth concentrated on bobbing her head up and down the shaft, soon relaxing her throat muscles so she could get every inch of that cock down her gullet, and more importantly suck up all that yummy ass cream.

Which of course pleased Paige, "Good girl, that's a good little Glamazon, eat your own ass you filthy slut! Eat your own ass off my cock like the nasty little freak you are. Mmmmmmm, I think that deserves a reward. How about, a nice little DP? Yeahhhhhhh, Emma, grab your strap-on so we can double stuff this bitch. Beth, get on your back so I can have some more of that ass!"

Quickly flipping over onto her back and lifting her legs up Beth whimpered as Paige got into position, "Oh yes, fuck me, fuck my butt! Fuck my slutty little ass hole hard and deep! Make me cum like the bitch I am! Oh please Paige, fuck me. Pound the little ass hole you've already gaped! Oooooooooh, I can feel it Paige, I can feel how nice and loose you've already made my little bitch hole, but now I want you to really stretch it out. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, pound that dyke hole so that when AJ comes home her personal maid's butt hole will be too loose and open to fuck, ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, ruin her bitch's hole, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Paige!"

Beth moaned with blissful happiness when Paige finally shoved her strap-on back inside her loose and welcoming ass hole, the weaker girl grabbing her legs and pushing them even further back in another sign of dominance. Then, grinning wickedly, Paige positioned those legs to rest against her shoulders, nearly folding Beth in half as she began fucking her ass harder than ever before. It wasn't quite enough to make her cum, in fact Paige seemed to delight in bringing her close to the edge of orgasm but never letting her achieve it, but that just made Beth feel more like the submissive bitch she had been turned into and further cemented Paige as anything but a wannabe top. No, Paige knew just how to treat an ass slut like Beth, and the once mighty Glamazon loved her for it.

Emma had known this was coming, and she was quick to retrieve her strap-on from the bag she had brought and return to the bed. However she pretty much did that on autopilot because she was lost in the wonderful sight of her dominating girlfriend totally having her way with The Glamazon Beth Phoenix, fucking her in the ass and making her love it. Oh Paige looked so sexy and dominant with Beth's muscular legs on her shoulders, the brunette's pale ass pumping back and forth as she abused the stronger woman's ass hole, Emma having no idea how she could have spent most of the week fantasising about Paige getting her ass fucked when she was obviously such an Alpha female, soon to be THE Alpha female.

Then again, Beth used to be an Alpha female, Emma still unable to believe how this terrifying and muscular woman had been turned into such a massive anal whore. AJ must be a goddess, Emma briefly thought, before snapping herself out of it and scooting along the bed so she could position herself kneeling over Beth's face. Luckily the other blonde's mouth was wide open, a constant series of moans and whimpers falling out of it, making it easy for Emma to slide her strap-on into the mouth of a woman she had once feared, that woman immediately beginning to suck her cock without a moment's hesitation while Paige pounded her ass hard and deep.

"Yeahhhhhhhh bitch, suck my girlfriend's cock!" Paige gleefully taunted The Glamazon, "Ooooooooh yeah, take that dick down your throat! Get it nice and wet for your slutty little cunt!"

"Yeah, suck it." Emma added nervously.

To Emma's delight, and relief, Beth eagerly did as she was told, the weaker diva's words only pushing the multiple times women's and diva's champion to take more of Emma's dildo into her mouth and then down her throat. In what seem like no time at all Beth's lips were sliding up and down the length of the shaft without a hint of gagging, making Emma brave enough to start a gentle face fucking. Rather than enrage the stronger blonde Beth actually moaned in pleasure, grabbed onto Emma's butt and pulled the cock deeper into her mouth, giving the smaller blonde a sign she needed to intensify the throat fucking, although Emma still wasn't using half the energy Paige was using to fuck Beth's ass.

"Oh yeah, this slut's fuck holes are all getting pounded tonight!" Paige crowed gleefully as she leaned back and held Beth's legs wide apart so she could get a good view of her girlfriend pumping Beth's mouth, the big blonde's jiggling tits, the former Alpha female's glistening pussy and just beneath it Beth's stretched open butt hole. After a few more minutes of enjoying those sights Paige pulled out and ordered, "Emma, lay down so we can DP this big bitch. Beth, stuff your little cunt with my girlfriend's dick and then wait patiently for the ride of your life... that's it, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, gimme back that sweet bitch hole."

Eager as always to obey Emma hadn't hesitated pulling her strap-on out of Beth's mouth and laying flat on her back next to the other blonde so she was pretty much in the centre of the bed for what came next. It allowed Beth just to turn over onto her, which the bigger blonde happily did, Emma holding the dildo firmly in place as Beth lined up her entrance to the strap-on and then pushed herself down. She did that slowly at first, but once the first few inches were inside Beth drop-down on Emma's dick, fully impaling herself with a loud moan of joy. She then leaned forward and arched her back, giving Paige better access to her butt hole. Wanting to do her part Emma reached up and spread Beth's butt cheeks apart, the two blondes working together to make sure it was easy as possible for Paige to make the DP complete by stuffing Beth's ass with strap-on.

"Ooooooooh yeah, present that pretty little bitch hole to me Emma, mmmmmmmm, there's a good girl." Paige praised her girlfriend gleefully as she lined up her dildo to Beth's back hole and pushed forwards, "Ohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, take it Beth! Take it right up your arse as my girlfriend takes your cunt!"

"Oh yes, I'm taking it, I'm taking it!" Beth moaned joyfully as her loose ass hole was once again invaded.

Ignoring the giant slut Paige concentrated on slamming her dildo into Beth's big bottom, something really quite easy thanks to how well fucked Beth's arse already was. In fact her hips crashed against Emma's hands/Beth's butt cheeks in what felt like seconds, in turn Paige impaling The Glamazon even more firmly upon her girlfriend's cock. Then Paige started pumping back and forth, butt fucking the once mighty Beth Phoenix at the same steady pace she had been sodomising her before, except this time giving her even more pleasure by bouncing her up and down on Emma's strap-on, which was in turn bashing against Emma's clit, so technically Paige was fucking two women at the same time.

The constant moans, groans, whimpers and cries that Beth and Emma let out made that very clear, Paige grinning wickedly as she pushed Emma's hands away and really started to enjoy herself/make a show out of sodomising the former Alpha female. That included pulling on Beth's long blonde hair, smacking her arse and of course increasing the pace of her thrusts until the sound of her thighs smacking off Beth's meaty cheeks echoed around the room, Paige grinning wickedly as the juicy flesh jiggled against her as she began to give the Glamazon a real rectum wrecking.

Most importantly of all Paige began to talk trash, "Fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh take it! Take it, take it take it take it TAKE IT! TAKE IT LIKE A WHORE! TAKE IT LIKE THE FUCKING DYKE WHORE YOU ARE! MMMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHH, TAKE IT IN BOTH YOUR FUCK HOLES! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, TAKE IT IN BOTH HOLES! TAKE IT IN BOTH FUCKING HOLES! OHHHHHHHHHHHH EMMA, FUCK HER WITH ME EMMA. HELP ME FUCK THIS BITCH! OOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSS, I WANT MY GIRLFRIEND TO HELP ME FUCK BETH PHOENIX HARD AND DEEP IN BOTH HER PUSSY AND HER ASS LIKE THE LESBIAN WHORE SHE FUCKING IS! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Obediently Emma began thrusting upwards into their temporary bitch, Paige cackling gleefully as she and her girlfriend work together to double fuck the once mighty Beth Phoenix like the shameless slut she had been turned into. Which once again briefly had Paige thinking about the woman who had done this to Beth, and the fact that by challenging that little pipsqueak she might end up just as big a submissive slut as Beth. But Paige was determined to make sure that didn't happen, that it would be AJ Lee who would end up the submissive slut, sandwiched between herself and her girlfriend, Paige and Emma each taking one of AJ's holes as the Alpha female of the WWE squealed like a little bitch.

Oh yes, Paige and Emma had turned the mighty Beth Phoenix into nothing but meat. A slab of quality meat in between two pieces of bread. A submissive little whore who love taking it in both her fuck holes. If it happened to Beth, it would eventually happen to AJ, and very soon it would happen to Kaitlyn, AJ's beloved wife. Who it seemed was now watching them, Paige smiling wickedly as she spotted the voluptuous former WWE diva in a mirror before she became completely lost in brutalising Beth's back hole with every ounce of her strength. Fortunately for her, Emma and especially Beth seemed determined to make this double fucking long and hard, the three women working together to make sure they all came several times, the only difference being that the dominant divas' holes clenched around nothing while Beth's holes tightened around the dildos inside of them, making it harder but not impossible for Emma and Paige to continue the passionate fuck.

Kaitlyn often came home to find her beloved wife destroying Beth's little dyke butt hole with a huge strap-on, so as she got to her front door and heard Beth's screams of pleasure she smiled happily to herself and entered her home thinking everything was normal. However once she had quietly made her way up to her bedroom so she could surprise the tiny brunette who normally loved surprising her Kaitlyn found a much paler/bigger brunette pounding Beth's fat ass.

She was so surprised she became rooted to the spot, giving her time to think. The other women were facing away from the door, meaning they hadn't seen her yet, so if she was really careful she could get away without being seen. She didn't need to see the pale woman's face to know it was Paige, and although she never met the first ever NXT women's champion Kaitlyn knew from the way AJ had bragged about taking Paige's anal cherry that her wife's rival had come here for some payback. But as that payback was most likely Kaitlyn getting fucked like the lesbian slut she was, first by Paige and then by AJ wanting to re-establish her dominance, escape quickly became the last thing she wanted to do.

"Enjoying Beth's fat ass?" Kaitlyn asked, announcing her presence.

"Yeah, it's great." Paige admitted, burying every inch of her dildo inside Beth's butt before turning her head to look at Kaitlyn, "But I didn't come here for her."

With that Paige yanked her dildo out of Beth's ass and turned around in one swift movement so Kaitlyn could admire what the pale girl had done to the once mighty Glamazon, Beth's butt hole gaping as wide as it ever had from a single cock fucking it, Kaitlyn trembling with anticipation at the thought she could be next. When she finally looked away from Beth's gaping ass hole it became clear to Kaitlyn she wouldn't have to wait long until her ass hole was just as stretched, Paige walking straight up to her, grabbing her by the hair and pushing forcefully downwards. Of course being stronger Kaitlyn could have stopped her, but because she could guess what Paige wanted she happily dropped to her knees.

"You're in for a long night slut." Paige announced with a grin, "How about we start with a blow job? Mmmmmmm yeah, I just love it when submissive bitches taste each other's asses."

Paige said a lot more than that, but Kaitlyn was too busy savouring the taste of ass to really pay attention, the now dark brunette wrapping her lips around the strap-on cock of her wife's rival and beginning to greedily suck her maid's ass juice off of it. Once she had the entire length buried down her throat Kaitlyn looked up into Paige's eyes and smiled around the cock. If she wasn't sure before, she was definitely sure now she was in for a very long, very enjoyable night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Beth Phoenix, Emma, Kaitlyn, Paige, or any WWE/WWF stars for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Beth, get off Emma's cock and suck it clean of your cunt cream!"

After she called that out Paige grinned. She wasn't sure which was more amusing, Beth Phoenix scrambling to obey her and stuff Emma's cock into her mouth or Kaitlyn continuing to obey her by bobbing her head up and down on her strap-on. God, it was great being a WWE diva. What other job could lead to her bossing bigger and stronger women around like this? Not that this was officially part of her job, more like a very enjoyable secret benefit. Ironically these two former divas were supposed to be off-limits. AJ Lee's exclusive property. However if she was going to beat AJ and take her place at the top of the food chain, it was clear now that Paige was going to have to break the rules.

So far that had worked out pretty well for her, she and her girlfriend having double teamed the once mighty Beth Phoenix and now it seemed AJ's secret wife Kaitlyn would be just as eager to help Paige screw with/get revenge on her rival. Or maybe AJ had just trained Kaitlyn to be a total whore for ass to mouth, the more tanned brunette greedily stuffing every single inch of Paige's dildo down her throat with clearly practised ease and then after she had sucked every drop of ass cream off that cock she just continued the long, drawn-out blow job, clearly trying to please her unexpected houseguest.

It worked, Paige gleefully stroking Kaitlyn's hair and offering up some encouragement, "Yeah bitch, suck my cock! Mmmmmmmm, suck it clean of all of Beth Phoenix's arse juice you filthy little whore! Ohhhhhhhh yeah, I heard you were a total whore for ass to mouth, and it's nice to see the stories about you aren't exaggerated. You see Kaitlyn, you may have had hopes and dreams when you came to the WWE, but as far as backstage is concerned, everybody just remembers you as AJ's personal fuck hole. Oh yeah, I heard you were nothing but a submissive lesbian slut, and now I'm going to put you to the test. And so far, it seems AJ trained you well."

Some girls took offence to words like that. Even some former and current WWE divas didn't like their girlfriends/wives being mentioned. But Kaitlyn, she just looked up eagerly at Paige and even grinned as she was verbally humiliated and then she sucked Paige's cock with even more enthusiasm. Even when Paige tightened her grip in Kaitlyn's hair and began lazily fucking the other girl's mouth Kaitlyn just relaxed and allowed Paige to use her as a face pussy, which made Paige think, wow, AJ must have really done a number on this girl. Not that should really be a surprise, given one glance told Paige that the terrifying Beth Phoenix was deep throating Emma's cock, and Emma was one of the most naturally submissive divas on the roster.

Which gave Paige an idea, "Hey Emma! EMMA! Throat fuck the bitch! Mmmmmmmm oh yeah, I want you to treat Beth Phoenix's mouth like a cunt, or an arse hole, and fuck it! Come on, fuck it! Harder! Harder than that, come on girl, we both know Beth is nothing but a total bottom now, so I want you to really go for it."

Bless her heart, Emma tried. And to her credit Emma did literally fuck Beth's mouth, which would still be humiliating for the once mighty Glamazon, and Paige fillling with the twisted delight/pride as she watched her submissive girlfriend pump Beth's throat. Unfortunately no matter how much she encouraged her Emma was gentle with the other blonde, either because she was worried about hurting the slut or she just didn't have it in her to do anything so top-ish. Either way when it was clear Emma was a little uncomfortable with this latest development Paige quipped trying to force it and went back to encouraging Kaitlyn to suck her strap-on, allowing Emma quietly to stop fucking Beth's mouth and let the bigger blonde takeover the blow job again.

Of course by now Paige's cock was thoroughly cleaned, so after a few moments of getting a passionate BJ she roughly pulled the dildo out of Kaitlyn's throat, lent down and grabbed the other girls cheeks to make sure she was looking directly into her face as she asked, "So, fancy being MY submissive lesbian slut for the night?"

"God yes." Kaitlyn grinned, her voice clearly a bit horse from the throat fucking as she added, "Please fuck me like you fucked Beth. Mmmmmmmm, fuck me anywhere you want, I love taking it in all my holes, but especially my ass. Oh please Paige, fuck my big fat ass."

"You want that fat ass of yours fucked, huh?" Paige grinned.

"Oh yes, please ass fuck me. I need to be ass fucked!" Kaitlyn begged, "Please Paige, it's been weeks. It's unnatural for a total anal whore like me to go that long without an ass fucking."

"Well, I think you need to eat me first." Paige smiled weakly when she pushed her harness down to her knees, "We've already established you're a great cock sucker, but I want to see how you do with pussy. I OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, EAT MY PUSSY, mmmmmmmmmmm, you naughty little dyke, couldn't even wait, could you?"

Kaitlyn really couldn't. She just loved pussy too much, her time in the WWE turning her into a complete pussy addict, unable and unwilling to go to long without burying her face in between another woman's legs. For way too long she'd only had Beth's pussy to munch, and honestly even the combination of AJ and Beth wasn't quite enough for her, so to have some fresh cunt around had made her mouth instantly water. So naturally as soon as Paige had pulled down that harness she had dived in between the other brunette's thighs and started frantically lapping away at the tasty treat which had found its way into her home.

Luckily Paige didn't seem to mind her enthusiasm. That was the normal response from tops, although a few of them had taken their yummy pussies away and spanked her before giving her what she so desperately wanted again. Of course Kaitlyn didn't mind so much when the spanking came afterwards, but one she had started eating pussy she really, really hated to be interrupted, Kaitlyn actually hoping AJ wouldn't catch them not because she was worried about her wife seeing her cheat on her but that it would cause a momentary distraction, which just showed what a perverted situation Kaitlyn had found herself in.

To be fair AJ was off fucking her bitches so it wasn't exactly like they had a monogamous relationship, but it was still kind of weird. Weird, and very hot, Kaitlyn more than happy right now because it meant she got to eat Paige's pussy with no guilt. Especially since AJ just bragged about taking Paige's anal cherry, so really this was just Kaitlyn's turn to fuck this hot slut, except instead of topping her like AJ had Kaitlyn would be very much bottoming for this pale beauty who tasted so, so good. Not as good as AJ, but then no one did, one of the many reasons Kaitlyn remained AJ's bitch wife.

While this cunt couldn't come close to her favourite cunt Kaitlyn still licked Paige's pussy lips for several long minutes, making sure to linger on Paige's clit with every stroke of her tongue to keep the English girl incoherent for as long as possible. Of course inevitably that started not being enough, and while Kaitlyn was busy debating whether she should shove her tongue into the other girl's cunt or wait until she had permission Paige grabbed onto her hair, pushed her deeper into her delicious womanhood and then made the decision for her, Kaitlyn's submissive heart fluttering as Paige started talking dirty to her.

"Eat me! Eat me you fucking bitch!" Paige yelled at Kaitlyn, "Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, eat me just like that. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck! Eat my pussy! Eat my pussy you fucking dyke, ooooooooooooooh yeah, mmmmmmmmmmm, that feels good. That feels soooooooooooooo gooooooooooddddddddddddddd. Mmmmmmmmmmm, but do you know what would make it even better? It's... if you two hot bitches get over here right now!"

Quickly obeying the two blondes scrambled to stand beside Paige and then Beth submissively asked, "How can we please you Mistress?"

"Mistress! Ooooooooooooh, ain't that cute?" Paige laughed, before pointing to each of her sluts in turn, "You can please me with your tongues. I want yours up my ass, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, yours in my mouth, mmmmmmmmmmm, and yours deep in my cunt aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit!"

As Paige pointed to her first Beth was quick to move behind Paige so she could obey. She just about stayed long enough on her feet to see Paige pointing at Emma and then Kaitlyn, the latter of whom was already in place to obey so it was no surprise she achieved her goal first. Or at least Beth assumed given the way Paige cried out in pleasure. Then again knowing Kaitlyn she wouldn't pass up the chance to show her tongue deep inside another woman's pussy. Beth certainly wouldn't, and once she was in place she dropped to her knees and shoved her tongue deep inside another hole she very much like to worship.

Just before that she watched Emma move in close and press her lips to those belonging to Paige, the submissive visitor muffling the cries of the dominant visitor, much to their mutual delight. As they embraced Beth was reminded of AJ and Kaitlyn, Emma and Paige obviously as crazy about each other as Beth's owners. It warmed her heart and even made her feel a little jealous, but the moment quickly passed as she felt to her knees and came face to face with Paige's glorious ass, Beth staring lustfully at the beautiful pale globes for a few long seconds before she pulled them apart and began eagerly lapping at Paige's butt hole.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, eat my arse Beth. Eat it!" Paige moaned as she reached back with one hand to pull Beth's face deeper into her butt crack, "Mmmmmmmm, get your fucking face deep in my ass crack so you can tongue that hole good! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, I love having two talented little dyke tongues licking my pussy and arse at the same time."

Beth certainly used to love that back when she had been the Alpha female of the WWE. She even had AJ and Kaitlyn do it, one of their pretty little faces buried in her cunt while the other was so far in between her meaty cheeks that the poor girl could barely breathe. Of course she didn't make them always double-team her like that. No, most of times it was just one licking her pussy or ass hole, except that was something which still regularly happened, Beth just wasn't in control over it. What Paige was now experiencing was something Beth hadn't had since she was Alpha female, and The Glamazon missed it.

Although as much as she missed having two lesbian sluts to eat her pussy and ass in the same time it was thrilling to be on the other side of things, one of the sluts licking the dominant woman's ass hole while another slut licked the dominant woman's pussy, Beth feeling jealous because as much as she loved rimming ass, and Paige's behind was tasty, it couldn't compete with the taste of pussy cream and girl cum. Naturally AJ had put her through this as part of giving her a taste of her own medicine, Beth eagerly eating AJ's ass out just like this, or her pussy, while Kaitlyn or one of AJ's other bitches worshipped the other hole, and she had spent plenty of time just submissively tonguing AJ's ass hole, so Beth knew exactly what to do in this situation.

Emma was also very familiar with this particular situation, at least as far as being one of the lucky sluts given the privilege of licking Paige's pussy or ass hole while another girl licked the other hole. She couldn't recall ever being the one in the centre of the attention, at least not like this exactly, when she was a top, but honestly she had preferred one on one situations back then. Not that she ever really felt comfortable as a top, Emma much preferring to be the one eating one of Paige's yummy holes out, and certainly wishing she was doing so now, Emma unable to help staring at Beth and Kaitlyn with a burning look of jealousy.

It wasn't like this was uncommon, whenever there was more than one person involved in the sex chances are someone was going to get left out, but it still hurt a little to be that person. Although from the grin that Paige gave her Emma guessed she wouldn't be left out of the action for long, the Aussie trying to entice her girlfriend by unstrapping the dildo around her waist, bringing it up to her lips and sucking on it. She had also been hoping there was some leftover pussy cream, but unfortunately Beth had been very thorough about removing every drop of it. Oh well, hopefully she would gain more of Paige's attention with her little show, Emma taking the dildo deep into her mouth and sucking on it loudly.

Her plan worked like a charm, Paige calling out to her shortly afterwards, "Hey Emma... come here."

Not needing to be told twice Emma quickly hurried over to her girlfriend, and before she could open her mouth to ask what Paige wanted the pale girl let go of Kaitlyn's head, which she had been pushing further into her cunt for some time now, reached out and grabbed Emma as soon as she was in range. She then pulled her into a passionate kiss, Emma gently cupping Paige's face with both hands as she eagerly returned it, for her part Paige holding onto her hair gently for a few long seconds, then tightening her grip and pulling her back.

"Suck my tits Emma!" Paige ordered, forcing the other girl slightly downwards into her cleavage, "Oh yeah, suck 'em babe! Mmmmmmmmmm suck them as AJ's favourite bitches lick my pussy and arse! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, that feels so good!"

Eager as ever to please Emma wrapped her lips around Paige's left nipple as soon as she came into contact with it and started sucking. She then went back and forth between those nipples, first because Paige pulled her this way and that, then because of her own free will as Paige's hand returned to Kaitlyn's head. Honestly she missed it, Emma always loving it when Paige 'woman-handled' her. However she certainly wasn't going to complain, not when she was now included in the fun, and while it wasn't licking one of Paige's holes it was still something she wanted to do, and more importantly something which would bring her girlfriend pleasure.

Paige was trying to maintain her composure but she was pretty sure she now had a permanent goofy grin attached to her face. She couldn't help it, she was blissfully happy, and why wouldn't she be? She had three women worshipping her body at the same time, two of them with their faces buried deep in her pussy and arse and quickly pushing her towards climax. Emma's work on her tits was the icing on top of the cake, and oh was it wonderful icing, Paige gently stroking the long blonde hair of her beloved as she got her revenge on AJ Lee, the diva's champion's wife and maid thrusting their tongues as deep inside her as they could go.

The only way this could have been better if she had a couple more women to lick and suck her tits while she made out with Emma. Or have Emma eating her pussy or ass while one of the others were moved accordingly, Paige tempted to do that right now as no one ate her out like her girlfriend. However she wanted to cum in Kaitlyn's mouth and all over her face while Beth Phoenix's tongue was up her arse, and she was determined to get that in the name of getting revenge on AJ Lee, Paige suddenly grateful that she only had three women worshipping her as she moved Emma to her boobs, as it gave her a chance to push herself to orgasm by verbally humiliatingly other women.

"Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh eat me! Oooooooooooh eat my arse Beth! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh eat my cunt Kaitlyn! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck me!" Paige moaned with delight, "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, that feels so good, you sluts are making me feel soooooooooooooooo gooooooooooooodddddddddddd mmmmmmmmmmmmmm fuck! More! Harder! Fuck! Mmmmmmmmmmmm, get your face deeper in my pussy Kaitlyn. Just imagine it's AJ's. Mmmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, imagine my cunt is actually your precious wife's, you know, the one you're going to have to lick a lot to make this up to her. Oooooooooh, you too Beth, bury your tongue in my fucking bum! Be a good little ass kisser for me, just like you always are for AJ! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah, just like you're going to have to be once AJ finds out everything you let me do to you two dyke sluts! Come on you lezzie whores, work harder. Not you Emma, you're doing great sweetie. It's just these walking lesbian fuck holes that need... that need to... OH FUCK, YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME FUCKING CUM! MAKE ME AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

After that Paige could only let out incoherent screams of pleasure as Beth and Kaitlyn went into tongue fucking overdrive, hammering her fuck holes until she was on the edge of orgasm. Then they pushed her over that edge, Paige grabbing both their hair tightly and shoving their faces deep into her cunt and arse as possible as she experienced a truly wonderful climax. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, the two former WWE divas showing they were truly two very well trained submissive lesbian sluts as they explicitly fucked her. To be fair Emma played her part, darting from boob to boob, using her hands on whichever one wasn't in her mouth, but it was definitely the former divas who were mostly responsible for making Paige cum.

Especially Kaitlyn, who swallowed the majority her cum during the first few orgasms before going right back to the tongue fucking. Then just when Paige didn't think she could cum anymore Kaitlyn shoved two fingers into her pussy and began sucking on her clit, making Paige experience her hardest climax yet tonight. And then after fingering her to a few more climaxes Kaitlyn switch back to wrapping her mouth around Paige's cunt so she could swallow the cum which had been building up, the clearly very experienced pussy pleaser then going back and forth between tongue fucking and fingering while Beth and Emma kept up the rim job and tittie worship respectively.

When she couldn't take it any more Paige gently pushed Emma and Beth away, grabbed Kaitlyn's brown hair in both hands, pulled her back slightly and then leaned down for a deep kiss, the English girl tasting her own cum and pussy cream on the American's lips before she pulled back and grinned, "You wanna get butt fucked?"

Kaitlyn grinned brightly in return, "Oh God yes."

"Good." Paige said, letting go of Kaitlyn's hair and smacking her roughly on the ass, "Then get on the bed you share with your wife and wiggle that fat ass of yours at me."

Obeying instantly Kaitlyn scrambled to get up onto the bed, and then when she was in the centre of it she obediently wiggled her ass enough to make the cheeks jiggle and begged, "Please Paige, fuck me. Fuck me in the butt. I wanna get butt fucked with your cum on my face. Mmmmmmmm, I want you to fuck my butt in the bed AJ and I share. Please?"

"Oh don't worry slut, I will." Paige promised before turning to her girlfriend, "But first we need to prepare you, at least a bit. I know, Emma can shove her tongue up your arse, can't you babe?"

"Oh yes." Emma said eagerly as she got to her feet, "I promise I'll rim her good."

"Well then hop to it." Paige grinned, slapping Emma's behind for good measure, "Get over there and tongue that ass. Mmmmmmmmm yeah, that's it baby, lick that big fat slutty butt! Rim it for me so I can fuck it hard and deep."

Emma quickly got on top of the bed, positioned herself behind Kaitlyn and eagerly buried her face in that big fat ass. Paige kept talking, and Emma made sure to get the gist of it, but as it was just her dominant girlfriend basically repeating herself over and over Emma chose to concentrate on Kaitlyn's luscious ass. In doing that she was obeying her top and pleasing Kaitlyn, even if she couldn't resist rubbing her face in that giant booty for a few long seconds before sticking out her tongue and begin to use it to caress Kaitlyn's ass hole, Emma grinning with pride as she got a moan of happiness out of one brunette while the other continued encouraging her.

As again it was nothing but repetitive praise and almost pleading to try harder Emma resisted the urge to pull her face out of Kaitlyn's butt to give some kind of verbal reply, or even pay that much attention to what Paige said, in favour of rimming Kaitlyn even more enthusiastically than before, Emma pushing her face so deep into that big booty that she could barely breathe. She stayed like that for a few glorious minutes, those massive globes becoming her whole world, then she pulled back slightly, spread those giant cheeks apart and spat on the hole she had spent the last few minutes frantically licking.

Embarrassingly she missed the first time, but hit it the second time and made up for her mistake by pressing her tongue to where the first glob of saliva had landed and adding it to Kaitlyn's butt hole. Then, inspired to show the rest of Kaitlyn's ass some love, Emma began covering those meaty cheeks in kisses, naturally after she had rubbed her spit thoroughly into Kaitlyn's back door. Again that got positive reactions from the brunettes, but Emma couldn't resist that ass hole for long, the blonde eventually returning to it with avengeance and this time literally trying to push her tongue into Kaitlyn's ass.

Unsurprisingly Emma succeeded, with a little work her tongue sliding as deep into an ass as it had ever gotten before, Kaitlyn's years in the WWE, and no doubt her secret marriage to AJ Lee, leaving her back door and back passage loose and welcoming to even the softest of foreign objects. Barely aware of the increasingly positive response she was getting Emma let go of Kaitlyn's big butt cheeks so she was being smothered by them again while ramming her tongue in and out of the former WWE diva's slutty ass hole, slowly and steadily building up the pace until Emma was tongue fucking Kaitlyn's butt with everything she had.

"Ok Emma, that's more than enough for a anal whore like AJ's wife. Hey! Babe, I know you love eating ass, but it's butt bangin' time!" Paige called out, a little annoyed that Emma was so reluctant to pull away from Kaitlyn's butt, even though she couldn't blame her. Paige even considered shoving her tongue into that slut hole herself, but as much as she wanted to fuck it with her tongue what she really wanted to do was stretch it wide open with the strap-on she was now thoroughly coating with edible lube, so when Emma finally pulled her face away from Kaitlyn's ass Paige said, "Good girl. Now Kaitlyn, spread your cheeks for me. Mmmmmmm, let me see just how badly you wanna get bummed."

Kaitlyn obediently reached back and pulled apart her meaty cheeks, offering up her slutty butt hole as a sacrifice. A sacrifice she was eager to make, Kaitlyn feeling like she hadn't been butt fucked in years instead of only weeks, her ass aching almost painfully to be filled. She was just about to beg for it when she felt Paige slide the tip of her cock down her ass crack, briefly distracting her. Of course then Paige had to slide that dildo up and down, teasing Kaitlyn when she was already desperate to be anally taken, which frustrated the curvy brunette to the point she had to remind herself not to demand a butt fucking, but beg for one.

"Fuck me! Fuck my ass!" Kaitlyn begged, "Fuck my big fat slutty ass! Please? I want it. I need it! Please Paige fuck me. Fuck me up my big fat slutty ass like the anal whore I am! Stretch my slutty little hole with your big dick. Mmmmmmmm, I love having my dyke ass stretched by a nice big strap-on dick, and I want you to be the one to stretch it. Please Paige, it will make AJ so mad. Mmmmmmmm, my wife AJ Lee will be so mad when she finds out I spread my ass cheeks for you that she'll give me an extra hard butt pounding to remind me who my ass belongs too. Please help me earn an extra hard ass fucking from my wife by destroying my ass hole right here, right now. Please, please, please, pleasssssssseeeeeeeeeee, oh fuck! Fuck yes, fuck me, please fuck me in the ass, oh God, ah fuck, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss!"

After what felt like an hour of begging Paige finally pressed the tip of her well lubricated dildo against Kaitlyn's slutty little ass hole and then began slowly pushing forwards, again frustrating Kaitlyn. Sure, it had been a while and she'd received more thorough preparation, but she had spent years being AJ's butt slut, her best friend turned girlfriend turned wife sodomising her at least three times a day when they had been on the road together and now when AJ returned home for some of her favourite piece of ass. And it wasn't like AJ spent the whole time making love to her big butt. Yeah, she did occasionally, but mostly AJ brutally slammed her ass hole for hours, showing off just how dominant she had become by gaping Kaitlyn's back hole obscenely wide.

That back hole was slowly being stretched right now as Kaitlyn lovingly thought of her wife, although she was brought back to the present when her slutty butt hole finally stretched wide enough to allow the head of Paige's cock to slide through the other brunette's well used anal ring and into Kaitlyn's big fat ass. Normal girls would have cried out in pain from such a violation, but Kaitlyn just moaned in pleasure. She didn't even have the decency to feel embarrassed about it. No Kaitlyn was proud that she was such an ass whore that she received pleasure from being anally penetrated.

To be fair Paige made it easy on her, as not only had she stretched Kaitlyn's ass hole as slowly and as gently as possible but she then gave her plenty of time to relax before beginning to slowly slide her strap-on up the former diva's butt. Looking back over her shoulder at the look of glee on Paige's face Kaitlyn was convinced that this slow technique was less to do with making it easy on her and more because her wife's rival was savouring this moment, something which as a former WWE diva Kaitlyn could very much understand, and again almost made her feel guilty about surrendering her ass to a woman who obviously wanted to make her wife her bitch. But Kaitlyn was confident that this would only motivate AJ to win, and besides, hopefully after Paige was done savouring the moment she would utterly destroy Kaitlyn's ass hole, something which couldn't come too soon for the curvy brunette.

Paige loved stretching butt holes. Honestly she loved everything about butt fucking, which was another in a long list of things which made her truly believe she was born to be a WWE diva. It was also towards the top of a list of reasons why she should be on top of the women's division on screen and perhaps more importantly off screen, Paige determined to take over from AJ so that every current and former diva, including AJ herself, would become her anal loving bitch.

She really didn't need more motivation to make that happen, but seeing AJ's wife's arse hole stretching around her cock, taking every inch of that dildo inside that big fat ass, Kaitlyn continuing to spread her meaty cheeks and thus submissively giving Paige her rival's favourite fuck hole. Fuck, Paige had never been more turned on in her life. She had also never been more proud of herself, the fact that her dear sweet girlfriend Emma was taking picture after picture on her phone of Paige's cock disappearing into Kaitlyn's huge bubble butt made the moment absolutely perfect, and Paige was determined to keep it that way.

With that in mind when she had the full length of the dildo buried in Kaitlyn's bowels Paige ordered, "Beg for it! Beg me again to fuck your butt!"

Kaitlyn quickly responded with, "Please, oh please Paige, fuck my butt. Fuck my slutty queer butt. It's been so long since my gay butt had a good fucking, and I want you to be the one to fuck it. Please Paige, please, please, please pound my whore butt! Fuck me in the butt, butt fuck me, fuck my lezzie butt, oooooooooooooh yeeeeeeeeessssssssssss!"

Hearing enough Paige slowly pulled inch after inch of her big dick out of Kaitlyn's back door until only half of the dildo was inside of the other brunette's bum. Then she pushed all the way back inside again. Then out again, then in again, and so on, Paige repeating this process over and over again as she officially started to butt fuck the other girl. Bumming her. She was fucking Kaitlyn up the bum. Fuck, her family would make fun of her for using so much American slang, but after years of being in this country she just couldn't help falling in and out of American terms. Not that she could focus much when she was sodomising another woman.

As much as Paige loved stretching bum hole the actual bum fucking was even better, however her favourite part of the act was probably the hard pounding there was something to be said for the gentle pumping stage, especially when there were other women to witness her taking another woman's most private hole and turning it into her personal fuck hole. Of course it was almost painful to tear her eyes away from Kaitlyn's dick taking hole, but she was rewarded for it by seeing the looks on the faces of the once mighty Beth Phoenix and her beloved Emma. Which of course, gave her a great idea.

Suddenly pulling out of Kaitlyn's butt Paige pointed her dick at her girlfriend and asked, "Hey Emma, you wanna taste AJ's wife's big fat ass?"

"Oh God yes." Emma grinned widely, quickly dropping down to her knees, wrapping her lips around the head of the dildo and moaning loudly.

Beth flushed with jealousy as her eyes darted back and forth from Kaitlyn's already slightly gaped butt hole to where Emma was giving Paige a long drawn-out blow job. A year or so ago she would have been jealous of Paige having sluts at her disposal, but now she wanted to be one of those sluts. Either savouring the deepest part of another girl's butt before deep throating Paige's strap-on to make sure she got every drop of butt cream, or better yet patiently kneeling with her face to the bed sheets and her gaped ass in the air, just waiting for the dominant diva to push her cock back up her slutty little butt.

It felt like she and Kaitlyn were waiting ages for that to happen, Paige happy to give her girlfriend all the time she needed to thoroughly clean that cock, barely even insulting her in the process. She also caressed Emma's hair and looked at her in this way which told Beth that Paige was hopelessly in love with Emma, and from the way the Australian looked up at the Brit the feeling was mutual. Which was just another thing for Beth to feel jealous about, but it was nothing compared to the jealousy she felt when Paige finally pulled her thoroughly cleaned cock out of Emma's mouth and inserted it right back up Kaitlyn's big bottom to restart the sodomy, Beth desperately wishing it was her ass being fucked. Again.

Page butt fucked the other brunette for a few minutes, then she turned her attention to the Glamazon and grinned, "Hey Beth, just how much has AJ made you taste Kaitlyn's arse?"

"A lot." Beth shrugged, quickly adding when she saw where this was going, "But I'd love to taste it again."

"Well since you love the taste of Kaitlyn's arse so much, have at it." Paige said, pulling out of Kaitlyn's butt again and pointing the ass cream coated cock at The Glamazon, "Get over here and suck my cock. Mmmmmmm yeah, I want to see the big bad former champion going ass to mouth. Oh yeah, that's it Beth, mmmmmmm, become my little ATM whore."

Beth was aware that Paige said a lot more, but she really didn't pay much attention to any of it as she was busy getting on her knees in front of the current WWE diva and wrapping her lips around that strap-on cock so she could taste the deepest part of Kaitlyn's bowels. She wasn't lying before, it was a taste she was really familiar with, but that didn't mean that Beth was any less enthusiastic to start again. In fact AJ had turned her into a ravenous ATM slut, eager and willing to clean any girl's ass off of any toy at a moments notice, Beth having tasted the asses of just about every current and former WWE diva and a whole host of other girls which were lucky enough to be seduced by AJ Lee.

For a little while Beth built on those memories as she mindlessly began bobbing her head up and down that dildo. Then the only part of the toy which had any anal juice left on it was the lower half, Beth forced to concentrate on the task at hand as slowly but surely she pushed the monster cock all the way down her throat. Of course even after she had cleaned the lower half she continued to deep throat the strap-on like a good little submissive should. After all, it's what Beth had forced upon her bitches when she was the one in charge, so it was only right the likes of AJ and Paige demanded the same of her.

Paige went back and forth for quite a while, giving Emma and Beth plenty of chances to taste Kaitlyn's ass, before eventually she ordered, "Hey Emma, go get your dildo and strap it on. Beth, bend over next to Kaitlyn. Mmmmmmmm, it's time the older generation took it hard and deep in the ass for the younger generation. Oh fuck yeah, strap it on Emma! Strap it on so we can destroy these big fat slutty arses together!"

Emma did her best to obey her girlfriend, even though she pretty much considered herself a pure bottom and still half expected Beth Phoenix to kick and then fuck all their asses. Instead of kicking ass though Beth continued playing the role of the eager sub, bending over next to Kaitlyn and even wiggling her ass at Emma as the first-ever Australian diva nervously retrieved the strap-on she had only just removed, strapped it back on and then press the head of the dildo against the other blonde's gaping butt hole. Then, with a deep calming sigh, Emma slowly pushed the head of her cock into Beth's butt, unable to believe she was really anally violating The Glamazon.

Already in the middle of fucking Kaitlyn's ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle Paige called out, "Come on Emma, ram your dick up her slutty arse! Mmmmmmmmm, I loosened it up for you babe, the least you can do is pound that ass. Oh fuck yeah, destroy that butt! Destroy that once so tight little forbidden hole and make The Glamazon your bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah, let's really pound these sluts and make them cum with dicks up their asses like the perverted little whores they are! Yes, that's it baby, wreck that ass! These asses are ours now! These bitches are ours, their fuck holes belong to us, mmmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, this whole fucking place belongs to us! This is our house now, and when AJ gets back she's going to return home to find her stuff broken and used. Oh fuck yes Emma, wreck that ass, wreck that ass, WRECK THAT ASS! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Ever the obedient girlfriend Emma slammed every inch of her dildo into Beth's butt and started sodomising the woman's wrestler she had been most afraid of. Which was surreal, but once Beth's meaty cheeks were jiggling against her thighs instinct kicked in and Emma thought she did a pretty good job of butt fucking the other blonde considering she'd spent over six months being Paige's favourite bitch. She even kept up with her girlfriend as she gently increased the pace, the two current divas pounding the asses of the two former divas until Beth and Kaitlyn were simultaneously cumming from being butt fucked.

To be fair on the former WWE divas they had been stretched out and stimulated previously, but considering Emma wasn't using even half of her strength, and she definitely knew Paige wasn't, it showed Kaitlyn and the once mighty Beth Phoenix were now total anal whores who could cum from a mild rough butt pounding. It also again showed what a top AJ must be, Emma's ass hole quivering at the thought of being anally taken by the tiny diva's champion, something which under the circumstances felt like an inevitability, and even though she would never admit it to her beloved girlfriend Emma was looking forward to it as although getting to top Beth was beyond thrilling she'd still rather be the one getting her butt pounded right now.

Surprisingly after only one orgasm Paige pulled out of Kaitlyn's ass and called out, "Hey Emma, let's make these sluts taste their own asses together."

Wordlessly obeying Emma pulled her strap-on out of the other blonde's butt, walked round and shoved it into Beth's mouth more or less at the same time Paige shoved her ass flavoured dildo into Kaitlyn's mouth. Just like before Beth and Kaitlyn eagerly slurped up every ounce of anal cream on those dildos through thorough deep throating, then Paige moved round to stick her dick back into Beth's ass while ordering Emma to ass fuck Kaitlyn. As despite her muscles Kaitlyn wasn't very intimidating Emma found it much easier to sodomise her than Beth, the Australian diva able to really let go and give Kaitlyn's big fat ass everything she had, the two former wrestler squealing with pure joy as the current ones ass fucked them to orgasm after orgasm.

Kaitlyn was impressed by just how hard Emma pounded her slutty ass, and just how hard the other girl made her cum. She didn't really know the girl but from what she had heard and what she'd seen of her today, especially the way Emma stared lovingly at Paige, made Kaitlyn feel that she had found a kindred spirit. Another girl who had started out her wrestling career as a top and now considered herself to be a pure bottom, only strapping on a dildo at the request of her top and even then mostly only so she could lie back and help her lover DP or even double stuff the ass of another woman.

However Emma was almost as good at butt fucking as Paige, even if the blonde was unsure of herself and awkward at first, any signs of that long forgotten throughout another climax. Maybe it was because Kaitlyn was out of practice, stuck here in this house with only Beth for company, far away from the WWE divas she used to love having sex with, but she didn't think that she could sodomise another woman this skilfully if asked. Page must have had Emma help keep the NXT divas in line on a regular basis, this ass fucking making Kaitlyn wish she was back in the WWE getting her rectum wrecked just like this on a regular basis.

Paige made Kaitlyn wish that even more when she pulled her strap-on out of Beth's ass, walked around and pointed it at her panting mouth, "I'm sure you've tasted Beth's arse before, but since she just tasted yours it's only fair."

Kaitlyn grinned and lent forwards, wrapping her lips around the head of the cock and moaning as she tasted the deepest/best part of Beth's ass. She really had a chance to savour it when Paige began thrusting in and out of her mouth, gently at first, but she increased the force of the roughness with every additional inch she pushed past Kaitlyn's lips. Soon Paige was pounding Kaitlyn's throat with the same force Emma was fucking her ass with, the two girlfriends using her for their pleasure and making Kaitlyn cum several times. Oh how Kaitlyn loved that treatment and wished it would never end.

Unfortunately it did, but not before Paige had a lot of fun with her, "Yeahhhhhhhhh, take it sluts! Take it, take it, take it, take it, fucking take it! Mmmmmmmmmm, take it up ya fucking asses! Fuck look at you! Beth, you held the women's championship, and the diva's championship, mmmmmmmmm, and you were a champion too Kaitlyn, and now here you both are, bent over and taking dicks in your asses like total sluts! Fuck Beth, you were the Alpha for over five years, and now you're just AJ's anal slut. And mine, and Emma's, and from what I hear anyone's who asks AJ nicely enough. Or doesn't. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, all we had to do is knock on the door and you two bent over like the total sluts you are, isn't that right Emma?"

"Yeah, total sluts." Emma agreed, "Kaitlyn and the mighty Beth Phoenix are total anal sluts!"

"Our anal sluts!" Paige gleefully growled, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, tonight Kaitlyn and the mighty Beth Phoenix are our total anal sluts, and I say we treat them like it."

"I'd say that's what we're doing." Emma giggled.

"Yeah, but we need to keep it up." Paige grinned, suddenly pulling her strap-on out of Kaitlyn's mouth, "And I can think of no better way than spit roasting The Glamazon."

Emma grinned, "Sounds good to me."

Jealousy filled Kaitlyn as Emma obediently pulled her cock out of her ass and quickly walked round so she could shove it into Beth's mouth at the same time Paige rammed her cock up The Glamazon's ass. Paige and Emma proceeded to spit roast Beth just like that, then they switched back to Kaitlyn to repeat the process. One edition was that they sometimes switched holes on the same girl, Paige pulling her strap-on out of Kaitlyn's ass and then shoving it down her throat while Emma pulled her dildo out of Kaitlyn's throat and shoved it up her ass and then doing the same thing with Beth to ensure both former divas got plenty of chances to taste each other's asses and their own while Emma and Paige thoroughly fucked both of them.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, take it sluts! Take it in your slutty little fuck holes!" Paige cackled with glee, then as she was unable to ignore the look on her girlfriend's face she turned her attention to the only girl in the room she really cared about and asked, "Awww Emma, is someone feeling left out?"

After a second or two of confusion a wide smile crossed Emma's face, "Oh yes Paige, I'm feeling left out."

"And why is that?" Paige pushed.

"Because these girls are getting your cock up their asses and I'm not." Emma admitted, trying and failing not to smile as she could see where this was going.

"Well then, why don't you get that strap-on off ya so I can fuck your tight little ass. Oh yeah, the only thing better then two great pieces of ass is three. Or maybe two great pieces of ass and one amazing piece of ass." Paige grinned, her natural bias perhaps playing in as Emma quickly pulled off her strap-on and bent over next to Kaitlyn, "Woah, not so fast. We need to lube you up first. I know, how about we make Kaitlyn here lick your ass?"

"Mmmmmmm, yes please. I would love that." Kaitlyn moaned.

"No one asked you." Paige said dismissively before calling out, "Emma, shut this bitch up by sticking your ass in her face."

Emma murmured her approval and then positioned herself where she could push her ass into Kaitlyn's face. Instantly Kaitlyn extended her tongue and started eagerly lapping at Emma's ass hole, making Emma moan happily. One of the many reasons Emma was so lucky to have Paige as her top was that while a lot of wrestlers saw giving a rim job as purely a submissive thing and therefore something only a bottom should do Paige didn't see it that way. No, Paige loved eating ass, and she was very good at it. But not quite as good as Kaitlyn, the other submissive giving her a long, thorough ass licking before literally trying to shove her tongue up her butt.

"Deeper you bitch!" Paige screamed as she began to give Kaitlyn's ass a mini spanking while she fucked it, "You're not even trying. Mmmmmmmmm come on, ohhhhhhhhh, my girl loves feeling a girl tongue deep inside her slutty lesbo arse, so you better try harder otherwise I'm going to stop fucking your arse! What, that's not enough to stop you from doing a lousy job? Fine, Emma, suffocate this bitch with your arse. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, I don't want her to breathe properly until she puts a little more effort into tonguing your tight little butt hole, mmmmmmmmmmm, the butt hole I'm gonna pound after I'm done with this whore's arse."

While Emma thought Kaitlyn was doing a decent job she wouldn't dream of arguing with her owner, so she reached back, grabbed hold of Kaitlyn's now dark hair and pushed forcefully forwards while pushing her ass backwards, smothering the talented butt licker with her backside. This delighted Paige who gleefully encouraged Emma to continue, the Australian diva feeling guilty about practically suffocating Kaitlyn with her ass. At least Kaitlyn got plenty of orgasms out of it, Paige pounding her fat ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle and cum to nearly constantly flow out of the submissive brunette, through it all Kaitlyn somehow finding the willpower to continue the wonderful rim job.

"Ok babe, that should be enough." Paige announced, after pounding Kaitlyn's arse through several climaxes while Emma's bum got thoroughly tongued, "Bend over for me Emma and give me your sweet little arse. Mmmmmmmm yeah, that's what I like to see. Three little bitches all in a row, their asses mine for the taking."

"It's yours Paige. All yours." Emma grinned once she had gotten into position, "My ass is yours, and so are the asses of AJ's favourite anal sluts."

"Damn right they are." Paige beamed, yanking her dildo out of Kaitlyn's butt and pressing it into Emma's exposed ass hole, "Mmmmmmmm, these are my asses now, and it's time to prove it by making sure all of you are stretched out and loose. Oh yeah, pucker up Emma. Relax and let me take what's rightfully mine!"

Emma had scrambled to bend over next to Kaitlyn, the other side of Beth so that Paige would have a line of asses just waiting for her to fuck. She also spread her cheeks to make the anal penetration easier on both herself and her girlfriend, and sure enough after a brief exchange Paige pushed her cock, which was coated with the anal cream of Kaitlyn and Beth, against her spit covered hole and gently took what was rightfully hers. Oh how that thought, those words, made Emma's heart flutter. Her ass truly felt like it belonged to Paige, just like all the other hot female asses in the WWE soon would, Emma feeling so proud to be one of Paige's bitches as her ass hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of the superior woman's cock into her tailpipe.

As that tailpipe was fully filled with rubber cock Emma smugly grinned as she thought how she wasn't just any bitch in Paige's collection, but her favourite. Something which Paige had proven time and time again, not least of all that Emma got to openly call herself Paige's girlfriend. Well, openly backstage when she was sure no one was filming her, but still, it was a big deal to be the Alpha female's favourite piece of ass, and while Paige hadn't got the position yet Emma had every confidence that she would. After all, just look at how Paige had Beth Phoenix, Kaitlyn and herself bent over in a row, the other two waiting patiently for their asses to be filled again while Paige's dildo stretched her slutty butt hole, Emma moaning in pleasure with every inch added into her rectum.

Paige watched with glee as her cock slowly disappeared into Emma's cute little ass hole, the Aussie diva continuing to provide her a perfect view of that anal invasion as she obediently spread her cheeks. Which was hardly surprising, after all AJ wasn't the only one who knew how to train submissive sluts, Paige having turned NXT into her personal lesbian paradise. She was supposed to wait until she got to the main roster to enjoy the lesbian fun, but Beth had come up with that silly rule back when the likes of Kaitlyn and AJ first showed up on the show, which was totally different back then, and now of course Beth was not only AJ's bitch but currently kneeling a few feet away with her gaping ass hole on display in hopes of being anally taken again.

She would be, but first Paige owed Emma a butt fucking. Well, she hadn't technically promised Emma anything, just a chance to fuck the fat asses of Kaitlyn and Beth. Which would have made most divas gleefully happy, but Emma hadn't seemed that enthusiastic about it, once again proving that she was in fact a bottom at heart. Seeing the look on her face almost had Paige promise to slam her ass once Kaitlyn and Beth were nicely gaped, but she hadn't wanted to promise anything and then disappoint her girl if she didn't have the energy. After all, her priority had to be destroying the big bottoms of Beth and Kaitlyn so she could properly send AJ a message. Luckily she still felt invigorated after slamming AJ's favourite bitches until their butt holes were gaping wide open, giving Paige the opportunity to butt fuck her favourite bitch.

Savouring that opportunity Paige slowly pushed every inch of her cock into Emma's butt, not stopping until her thighs were pressing against the other girl's cheeks, announcing the entire length of her dildo was buried in her girlfriend's bowels. Then she gave Emma a couple of long seconds to relax, then she started slowly pulling back. As this made Emma moan with pleasure Paige grinned, pushed her strap-on back up Emma's arse and repeated the process, starting to sodomise the girl she loved at a slow but steady pace, making Emma moan, groan, whimper, gasp and cry out with pure joy.

Eventually Emma even started pleading, "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwwwwwd Paige, mmmmmmmmmmmm, oh Paige! Paige! Please fuck me Paige! Please fuck my slutty little ass! Mmmmmmmmmmm, fuck it hard and deep! Pound me, ooooooooooooh, pound my tight little ass hole with your big dick. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, use your dyke dick to fuck my lezzie ass. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooodddddddddddd pound my ass! Ass fuck me, fuck me in the ass, fuck my fucking ass oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwdddddddddddd!"

Grinning again at those words Paige glanced over at the former divas, then around her to make sure there was still no sign of AJ. As there wasn't, and Beth and Kaitlyn were still obediently waiting their turn, Paige allowed herself to become completely focused on the heavenly sight of her dildo slowly pumping in and out of Emma's widely stretched back hole. When she had been anally invading her girl Paige hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from her strap-on cock disappearing into Emma's tight little bottom, and as always once a butt fucking got underway she became consumed by it, especially when she was sodomising her precious girlfriend.

Emma had loved the feeling of her ass stretching for Paige's strap-on even when the pale girl had taken her anal virginity, because that was the moment she became Paige's bitch and surrendering to that ultimate submission had been more of a turn on then she could have ever imagined. Now after roughly six months of nearly non-stop butt fucking Emma felt barely any pain as her butt hole was stretched and then invaded by every inch of Paige's cock, Emma once again able to concentrate on completely surrendering her body to the woman she loved.

It was pretty much the same story when Paige officially started fucking her in the ass, and whatever mild discomfort Emma felt at the beginning was easily ignored thanks to the mental and physical pleasure she was receiving. Then her slutty ass relaxed completely and once again accepted it was a depository for Paige's dick, meaning that Emma felt only overwhelming pleasure as Paige butt fucked her, eventually followed by an aching desire to cum. And not just to cum, but have one of the explosive orgasms she always had when Paige pounded her ass. The type of orgasms Beth and Kaitlyn had just been treated too, part of Emma feeling that as the girlfriend she should be entitled to such climaxes.

Technically that wasn't true, at least not by the rules of the divas, as first and foremost Emma was Paige's submissive little bitch and therefore should be happy with whatever the other girl gave her. However that didn't mean that she couldn't beg for a harder ass fucking, but she held off for a little while. It was almost physically torturous to do so, but it was a extremely pleasant torture, one which allowed Emma to savour having Paige plundering the deepest depths of her bowels, her girlfriend deep inside her and bringing them both wonderful pleasure. More importantly it gave Paige a chance to enjoy her slutty little ass.

Of course eventually it became all too much and Emma squealed, "Fuck me! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Please Paige, fuck me hard! Fuck me hard and make me cum! Mmmmmmmmmmm, fuck my butt, ooooooooooooh butt fuck me, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me up the butt, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh please Paige, drill my little butt hole and make me cum. Yeahhhhhhhhhh, I wanna cum with your dick in my butt., ooooooooooh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd Paige, mmmmmmmmmmm, I wanna cum with a dick in my butt like a total bitch. Please Paige, fuck me harder and make me cum like a bitch!"

"You wanna get fucked hard, huh?" Paige teased.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss!" Emma squealed, "Fuck me hard and make me cum!"

"Then you have to do a better job of begging for it." Paige pushed, "Mmmmmmmmmm, and while you're at it, tell me exactly what you are."

"I am your bitch." Emma quickly replied, before elaborating, "Mmmmmmmmmm, I'm your bitch Paige. I'm Paige's bitch."

"My favourite bitch." Paige added with a grin.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, your favourite." Emma moaned dreamily, shooting a glance at the other bottoms before proudly continuing, "You hear that Kaitlyn? Beth? I'm Paige's favourite bitch. You may be AJ's bitch, but I'm Paige's, mmmmmmmmmmmm, and she's better. She's better than AJ will ever be. Ohhhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwwwwd Paige, I love being your bitch. Mmmmmmmmmmmm, I love being your pussy eating, ass kissing, anal loving little bitch who does whatever you say, no questions asked. Ooooooooooh fuck, please Paige, please make your bitch cum. Your bitch, who loves it up her ass, wants to cum with your big dick in her ass. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Paige, ass fuck me Paige, ass fuck your bitch hard and deep and make her cum. Mmmmmmmmmmm, make me cum. Please Paige, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssssssss!"

For a few minutes Paige clearly just let her prove just how much she wanted it, then finally the English girl pushed Emma's hands off her ass cheeks and then began picking up the pace. Emma tried to keep up the begging, but the pleasure was just too overwhelming and she was excited, her words dissolving into mindless screaming as she was expertly pushed to the edge of orgasm in what felt like seconds. She was then kept there for who knows how long before Paige finally made her cum, the orgasm just as wonderful and as powerful as Emma had anticipated, proven by the way her body trembled and her cum squirted out of her cunt.

Paige rode her girlfriend like a Bucking Bronco for quite a while, viciously slamming her ass hole through orgasm after orgasm, the sound of her thighs smacking into Emma's butt cheeks almost as loud as the Aussie's squeals of joy. Thanks to that, the feeling of those cheeks jiggling against her thighs, the clit stimulator inside the harness and the sheer joy of sodomising her beloved Emma made Paige cum too. Not quite as hard as Emma, but it was plenty satisfying, and it was the same story when she suddenly switched holes and slammed her dildo up Kaitlyn's butt.

As Kaitlyn's arse hole was still loose and gaping from the previous anal assaults not only did Paige's strap-on easily shoot up the back passage but the much stronger woman cried out loudly and pleasure and then cried out, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssss, fuck me! Fuck my big fat ass! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it feel sooooooooooo goooooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck my fat ass! Fuck it! Fuck me like the anal whore I am and make me cum! Oh please Paige, mmmmmmmmmmm, please, please, please, ooooooooooooh please pound my slutty little ass hole! Pound me deep and hard and make me cum again. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, make me cum for you again in the bed I share with my wife, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssssssss, oh fuck, fuck me, fuck me, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddd!"

Only too happy to oblige Paige quickly built up the pace until she was slamming Kaitlyn's most private hole with every ounce of her strength, the total anal whore cumming again in the matter of minutes. Paige then switched to Beth's fat ass and repeated the process, going up and down the line of slutty asses until each one of those submissive divas had cum multiple times and their ass holes were gaping as wide as possible when using just one dildo. Then without any warning Paige re-entered Kaitlyn's fat ass with her strap-on and then carefully pushed her hands into the asses of Beth and Emma, her fingers easily sliding in and her knuckles barely stretching the loosened anal rings before those entire fists slipped into those forbidden holes like keys into well-oiled locks.

Honestly Paige was expecting some kind of resistance, but not only were her fists easily accepted but Emma and Beth further proved what anal sluts they were by crying out in pleasure as their holes were stuffed and then fucked by her hands as she used her hips to pump the dildo in and out of Kaitlyn's bum hole. It was an extreme Paige had never tried before, and it was kind of awkward to move, but it was undoubtedly thrilling to violate three asses at once and it wasn't like she had to be the one doing all the work.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddddd fist me!" Emma cried out once she got over the unexpected sensation, "Mmmmmmmmmmm fist fuck my slutty little ass while you butt fuck AJ's favourite bitches! Fuck all three of us submissive sluts up our dyke asses and prove even our most private holes are yours."

"Oh yes. Beth moaned, loving the feeling of that hand in her ass, "Fist my big fat ass! Mmmmmmmmmm, fist me and Emma as you butt fuck AJ's wife with your cock. Oooooooooooooh, dominate all three of us at once and prove that right now we're your bitches and our asses belong to you."

"Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, prove it!" Kaitlyn quickly agreed in between moans of pleasure, "Prove that you fucking own our asses right now by completely fucking destroying them! Mmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, destroy my slutty little ass hole and leave it so open and loose that it's completely useless to my wife. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, force AJ to use my throat, or even my cunt for a change, because her favourite fuck hole will be too loose for her to use. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, fucking wreck me, wreck our asses, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Oh yeah, do that to her favourite fuck holes." Beth gleefully added, "Completely destroy our fuck holes and leave us too loose and open to use! Turn us into used up anal whores! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddd, just fuck us!"

"Oh don't worry, I will." Paige promised, "But there's no reason I should be doing all the work, so if you sluts want your arses destroyed I suggest you start working for it. Yeahhhhhhhhhh, come on sluts, work those asses! Bounce 'em on my hands and dildo! Mmmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, show me just what total anal whores you three are!"

Without a moment's hesitation Beth, Emma and Kaitlyn started pushing themselves back in time with Paige's thrusts, all four women working together to make sure that the three submissive wrestlers were all thoroughly butt fucked. Somewhere along the way Paige struggled to keep her hands and dildo inside those bottoms as Emma, Beth and Kaitlyn became like wild animals, frantically trying to destroy their own ass holes for their own selfish pleasure, pushing back so hard against her they almost knocked her off balance several times. It didn't help matters that she was running on fumes, Paige eventually forced to pull out of all three just to stop herself from fainting with exhaustion.

When she did she stumbled back and then grinned wickedly as she was confronted by the sight of three widely stretched holes, Paige's adrenaline quickly returning to her as she admired her handiwork. Sadly not enough to continue the butt wrecking, but enough to keep her on her feet and eventually licked the fingers of her right hand clean and then cheerfully retrieve her phone and snap a couple of photos. Mostly wide shots of all three thoroughly gaped asses, at least one of which was going up on her wall, although she did take a close-up of each stretched ass hole, Paige wishing she could see the look on AJ's face when she saw these pics.

Then she called out, "Spread your cheeks bitches!"

Showing off just how well trained they were Beth, Emma and Kaitlyn all immediately reached back and pulled their ass cheeks as wide apart as possible, widening their poor battered butt holes even further. Or just provided a better look. Either way Paige was able to snap some even better shots of the damage she had done to those butts, after a while walking around the other divas so she could get clear evidence of who she had gaped, the three sluts just smiling lazily as Paige snapped proof that she had wrecked the asses of the once mighty Beth Phoenix, her precious Emma and most importantly of all AJ's Lee's favourite bitch Kaitlyn.

Then Paige ordered, "Mmmmmmm, nice. Now Kaitlyn come suck your bitch ass off my cock. Emma, Beth, you lick my hands clean!"

Of course all three submissive bitches hurried to do as they were told, or at least as quickly as they could considering how tired and sore they were. Nevertheless Paige had three female wrestlers kneeling before her, the former Alpha female of the WWE Beth Phoenix gently grabbing her wrist and beginning to lick the pale girl's hand just as eagerly as Emma did. Paige giggled with glee and gently turned her hand over and spread her fingers wide so that the two blondes could lick both the back and then the front of her hand before they took each finger one by one into their mouths for a thorough sucking, Beth and Emma moaning happily while they did this.

At the exact same time Kaitlyn was moaning happily as she tasted not only the deepest part of her bitch ass but a combination of the deepest part of her own bitch ass and those belonging to Beth and Emma, Paige lazily reminding her of that as she suckled on the head for a long time, "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, taste those nasty asses you little slut! Mmmmmmmmm, taste your own ass. Mmmmmmm, taste Beth's ass. Mmmmmmmm, taste Emma's ass. Yeah, I want you tasting all three of those slutty little asses which I just fucked! Yesssssssssss, I don't care who AJ thinks she is, you're mine tonight. All three of you are my property, and I'm just getting started with your asses. Ohhhhhhhhh yeah, your asses are mine and I'm going to prove it by pounding your arse holes all night long! So hurry up and clean my cock Kaitlyn, and if you do a really good job, I might just let you be the first to anally ride me."

Encouraged by those words Kaitlyn started bobbing up and down, eventually looking up at Paige with this wicked look in her eye. Then she started lowering her head further, taking the dildo which had just plundered three slutty little asses all the way down her throat with what was clearly practised ease. Throughout it all she moaned like a shameless whore, convincing Paige that Kaitlyn would have the honour of anally riding her first. Then maybe Emma, then Beth, and so on, Paige determined not to leave until the other wrestlers' asses were gaping as wide as possible. Then she would take care of that little pipsqueak AJ Lee. Beat her in the centre of the ring and destroy her ass hole backstage, taking the WWE diva's title and perhaps the more important title of Alpha female in the process.


End file.
